The Intern
by Daydream wonders
Summary: Warden Sharp's daughter, Annie enrols as an intern at Arkham Asylum. She gets to know the prisoners well and enjoys her work. Meanwhile Joker gets Harley to disguise herself as a new doctor working at Arkham to cause trouble for Sharp. However when working, Harley becomes attached to Annie and teaches her how to be a good therapist as well as kidnap her away from Arkham.
1. Joker's Plan

**Hey Readers. This is my first Batman - related story. I am a massive fan of the Batman games, movie and beloved animated series. My favourite characters alongside Batman are Catwoman, Joker and Harley. I hope you enjoy this story and I will reply back to any reviews or comments.**

The Joker sat on his tattered sofa watching the news. The news reporter was standing in front of Arkham Asylum with the warden, Quincy Sharp, who was looking proud yet had a stern appearance. His eyes looked tired and cold however he let out a weary smile in front of the cameras.

"Thank you very much. Security at Arkham Asylum has been top notch. Our prisoners are becoming more obedient and we have not seen the Caped Crusader known as Batman darkening our doorstep."

The news reporter did not know what to make of that comment. She was a firm supporter of Batman although did not doubt the security team. They had a rough job keeping in check all of Arkham's notorious inmates. She continued with her speech in a proud and confident manner.

"Well there you have it. Mr Sharp has confirmed that the asylum is running smoothly and..." She was cut short by a short female in her early twenties waving to the cameras.

"Annie?" Sharp's voice sounded strict when addressing the young female. "Sorry. This is my daughter Annie who I am pleased to say has enrolled as an intern at my fine asylum. She will be working with patients and getting to know the asylum's staff."

"Really?" The news reporter looked interested. "How do you feel about this?" She turned to Annie who gave a warm smile.

"Feeling positive but a little nervous." She chuckled a nervous laugh.

"Nonsense Annie. You will excel at this job. I know you will." The warden's voice sounded soft yet there was a part in his tone that sounded like a warning. Annie flinched at her father's demands but remained quiet in front of the camera. Her brunette hair hung loose and her dark brown eyes had a hint of sadness in them.

Once the interview was finished, Mr Sharp led his daughter back into the Asylum. The Joker turned off the television and rubbed his chin in thought.

"The old fool. Let's just see how good his security is. HARLEY. .."

A high pitched voice came from the other room. "Yes Puddin?"

"Come in here my dear. I may have a job for you." He chuckled lightly looking in his costume box searching for the perfect disguise.

 **That is all for now. I update regularly however have other stories to focus on as well. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Disagreements

**I'm back with another chapter. I know the first chapter was quite short however this one is longer. Enjoy.**

The next morning at Arkham Asylum was a dreary one. The prisoners were unsettled and ready to pick a fight. The guards were nervous and ready to strike with their batons. However, nothing seemed more like a tense situation than what was happening in the warden's office. Silence can be haunting, especially if the people present have daggers in their eyes and giving the other or others the cold shoulder. Mr Sharp sat at his desk and glanced over at his daughter with a look of anger and embarrassment. Annie, on the other hand was trying to not meet her father's eyes. He seemed always ashamed of her. Whatever she did was not good enough for him. Expecting too much was one of his most ignorant qualities. He looked down on the prisoners and she always wondered why he was the warden of a mental institute if he did not try to improve or change the asylum for the better.

Clearing his throat loudly, Mr Sharp finally spoke to his daughter although she wish he hadn't. His tone was condescending and lacked sympathy.

"You shamed me today Annie. All that nonsense in front of the cameras. Waving and pulling silly faces. You are twenty eight years old. You could grow up a little."

Annie had to object to her father's accusation. "What silly faces? Yes I waved but I did not pull any face. You're just imagining things anyway. I only came to work here because you wanted me to." Her tone became lighter as she pressed on. "However I do like it here. Some of the guards are really funny and friendly. The prisoners seem like they want to be cared for."

At this, the warden gave a hearty chuckle. "Cared for? They are sick Annie. Twisted the lot of them. If I was in charge of Gotham, I would stick them in a huge hole to rot."

Annie stood up. She did not want to hear any more of this. Her father's words were uncaring and did not match her views. Determined and stubborn as ever, she started to march out of the room. Before she did so, she turned to her father who looked shocked at her sudden move to get away.

"You know dad, I don't see any common ground between us. All we do is argue. I wish we were more closer but you keep pushing me away because you are arrogant and greedy."

Annie opened the door to leave when she saw a woman with dark hair in her twenties smiling at her. "Leave the door open for me will you?" Her grin grew wider and it made Annie feel...nervous. Strange. Why would she feel nervous when the lady was just trying to be polite? The cheerful lady thanked her and Annie noticed that she was wearing interview clothes. Deciding to listen in she put her ear up against the door.

"Ahh welcome to Arkham Asylum Miss...Blackwood is it?" The warden held out a hand for her to shake. The lady shook it stating her name.

"Miss Blackwood. I am here for the interview."

The warden smiled. "Yes I was expecting a Miss Blackwood to come. You're early. Come and take a seat. My daughter Annie was just in here. She is an intern at Arkham although we get into a few disagreements at times."

Miss Blackwood smiled. "Kids can be tough."

"Well I see no problem with your resume. Looks like you have had some experience in previous prisons in Gotham including Blackgate. Just a couple of questions. Why did you choose Arkham as your place of work?

"I heard from a doctor who used to work here that it was a fascinating and complex place. I like a challenge."

"Ahh which doctor may I ask?" The Warden asked with an interested look.

Miss Blackgate tapped her chin gently. "Hmm. You know I can't actually remember her name. Funny that." She began to laugh making the warden jump and then join in the laughter.

Outside, Annie had the biggest scowl on her face. How dare he talk about her like that to a complete stranger? Or someone she would be working with if offered the position. Not wanting to hear any more of this, Annie flounced off and went to see Two- Face who had been assigned as her first patient. Her father still carried on with his interview, unaware that his daughter was hurt.

"Well Miss Blackwood. One more question. What qualities do you think is suitable for this position?"

Miss Blackwood clasped her hands together. "Calm, friendly. patient, reliable and throw in a good sense of humour."

The warden laughed. "Fantastic answer. I am pleased to announce you have got the position as psychologist here at Arkham.

"Why thanks Mr Sharp. I will make you proud." She shook his hand again then turned to leave. She muttered three words which were unheard. "Very proud indeed."

"Miss Blackwood isn't it?" The Joker stood next to a dark-haired woman in her twenties who was tied up and gagged. Miss Blackwood sat facing the Joker in her own home when he had stormed in. She was the unlucky victim that the Joker had chosen who had experience in working in a Gotham prison other than Arkham.

"Mmm." She mumbled through the gag.

"Oh what is it?" The Joker asked in irritation taking off the gag.

"Please. I have an interview at Arkham. This is my only chance to get a proper job. Blackgate was a disaster."

The Joker laughed. "But very impressive to put on your resume doc. I am sure you will get the job." Laughing to himself, he shot her in the stomach and left her in a pool of blood.

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	3. Therapy Sessions

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter. Enjoy.**

It is human nature to have a favourite. A favourite drink, pet, food, friend, subject at school or by working in Arkham: inmate. Annie's favourite inmate was Two-Face. The ex-district attorney of Gotham City whose left side of the face had been scarred by acid. Harvey Dent had been driven insane by this and adopted a strict obsession with a coin which when flipped allowed him to make decisions based on chance. Annie always found this interesting and developed a positive relationship with Annie to which after a while, he returned. However he still got in his angry moods very quickly with the guards. Since she was an intern, Annie was never allowed to visit one inmate when he was in Arkham.

"The Joker. He is the worst and maddest of them all." Aaron Cash, a senior guard at Arkham once commented. However unknown to Annie, he held a deep fear for Killer Croc since his hand was bitten off by the savage killer. Annie heard the Joker laughing once in his cell but the guards took care of it. Having only a strict ten minute therapy session was not long and there was always guards present but Annie knew her favourite inmates to her least favourite.

Annie entered Two-Face's room with a friendly smile and greeting. "Good Morning Two-Face" She knew saying his alter-ego would annoy him even though it was more professional to state it. With every other inmate she did but since she did not want him to fall out with her, she kept to a peaceful conversation.

"Annie." Two-Face flipped his coin. "Heads you sit down. Tails you leave."

Annie laughed. "I am not going anywhere."

Two-Face hung his head. "Neither will I."

Annie looked at Two-Face with sympathy. She wish she could talk about her problems to someone instead of always listening. How she yearned to talk about personal issues concerning her father but it was her job to help others. Problem is when Two-Face asked her what is wrong, she had to always wave it off in front of the guards. Where was the trust there?

Composing her thoughts together, Annie smiled. "How are you feeling today? I heard that you were talking to Johnathan Crane the other day."

Two-Face smiled weakly. "Yes. I was playing a game of Heads and Tails. He was on about his obsession for fear. What's new?"Again, Annie could tell that he was bored. He wanted to talk about her. After all there was not much activity going on in a prison for lunatics.

The ten minutes was up very quickly so Annie started to leave.

"Goodbye Two-Face. Next time we will talk about your favourite things."

Two Face rolled his eyes but nodded. Deep down, he cared for Annie. Unlike the other therapists who were there for the pay check,he knew she was genuinely interested in him.

Once outside the cell, Annie was greeted by her father who was standing next Doctor Blackwood.

"Hello Annie. Let me introduce you to Doctor Blackwood. I have offered her the position of therapist at Arkham Asylum. It would be a great opportunity for you to observe an experienced therapist."

Doctor Blackwood grinned. "Sure thing. What do you say Annie?"

That creepy grin. Annie did not like the look of this woman but agreed for studying purposes. "I would like that. Thank you."

Mr Sharp clapped his hands together. "Right. Well her first session is now with Killer Croc."

Annie rolled her eyes at the mention of one of her least favourite inmates. The last time she tried to interview Croc, he went for her. She shuddered at the thought. Mr Sharp waved goodbye to both of them to do some work in his office. Annie was left alone with the smiling Doctor Blackwood.

"Now now Annie." Doctor Blackwood was still grinning. "I will look after you. No need to be scared."

"I'm not." Annie shot back which made the blonde doctor's grin grow wider.

"Good. After all we all have a little crazy inside of us. Do you not feel it Annie?"

Annie shrugged. "Sometimes." They started to walk to Killer Croc's cell. "How long are your therapy sessions?"

"About half an hour. Especially with the likes of this brute."

Annie stepped back. "You know him?"

Doctor Blackwood's blue eyes sparkled a little. "I have his file sweetie."

"Of course. "Annie blushed a little. Her embarrassed face turned to worry as she heard a growl coming from the inside. Following Doctor Blackwood inside, she came face to face with Killer Croc himself.

"Good Morning Waylon. How are you feeling today?" Annie could feel the professionalism oozing out of her. So calm and composed. Annie took out her notepad and began to take notes whilst observing both the patient and therapist.

"What's it to ya Doc?" Killer Croc growled. Annie could feel the hostility but was amazed to see Doctor Blackwood giggle a girly laugh.

"Ooh looks like you're grouchy today huh?"

Killer Croc bared his teeth but Doctor Blackwood stood her ground.

"So I repeat. How are you feeling?"

Killer Croc laughed. "Peachy. I saw Cash today whimpering next to me. You could tell he was scared."

Doctor Blackwood nodded. "Yes I heard about your little incident."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a couple of guards. "Your father wants you." He gestured to Annie who looked apologetically at Doctor Blackwood.

"It's okay dear really."

Once Annie had left with the guards Doctor Blackwood put on that creepy smile again although her voice remained professional yet had a sinister edge to it.

"Oh crock. Crock, Crock Crock, may I cross your river?" She howled with laugher at his face. "I'm kidding can't you take a joke? Oh this place is going to be so much fun. Just you wait and see."

Smirking, she changed the subject and for a second there Killer Croc thought that maybe...just maybe she looked and sounded familiar.

 **Thanks to all my lovely readers. Until next time...**


	4. Heart to Heart

**Hey Guys. Another chapter...**

Annie knocked on the office door to see what her father wanted. It must have been something important as he never bothered her during therapy sessions. The thought worried her in the fact that their relationship was a tense one. However, she heard a soft voice telling her to 'come in' so she steadily walked in.

Mr Sharp was sitting at his desk with a neutral expression. Annie breathed a sign of relief as an angry face was not present on her father's wrinkled face.

"Annie. My dear. I have just had a phone call from your college. Turns out they want to observe you in a therapy session. This will count towards your final grade as you will be assessed. The good news is that you can choose any inmate you like providing they do not have a session with another experienced psychologist."

Mr Sharp took out his timetable of the times and days each member of his staff was working at and whom with.

"I would like Harvey Dent please." Annie pleaded. He would definitely by her first choice as she felt the most comfortable with him.

"Taken." Her father stated.

"Oh...ummm. Can I think about it then?" Annie inquired feeling nervous.

"Of course but let me know tonight. I need to ring the lady back and confirm who it is you are seeing. Maybe ask Dr Blackwood for some advice."

Annie nodded. Although she did not feel safe around Dr Blackwood. There was something about her that creeped her out. She never stopped grinning...like a scary clown. Annie shuddered. She hated clowns and panicked whenever her father suggested the circus was on in Gotham. Upon leaving the room, she knew that her observation had to be effective to get a good grade. Who could she choose? Shrugging she waited outside for Dr Blackwood to leave Killer Croc's cell.

Ten minutes later, she heard another growl and Dr Blackwood exited his cell. She was surprised to see Annie there waiting for her.

"Hey Annie. Wow he is grumpy today." She started laughing. Annie could not take this woman seriously. One moment she is acting professional and the next she goes off into fits of laughter. However Annie wanted to get on better with her so smiled back.

"No kidding. Hey I have just been to see my dad and he says that the college have rung to observe me in a therapy session. I am a little nervous and do not know the best inmate to choose."

Dr Blackwood sighed. "Ahh, decisions decisions. No worries kid, I will try and sort it out and pick a lovely inmate."

Annie nodded. "Thank you. I have to know soon though as my dad needs to ring back the college."

"No problem kiddo."

Dr Blackwood waved and walked up to have her tea break. Annie stared after her. She seemed different to the other psychologists. She had a charm about her that Annie felt attached to. Maybe someone to talk to.

...

After a short tea break, Dr Blackwood entered Poison Ivy's cell. Poison Ivy was cradling a small plant placed next to her bed. She looked up at the doctor with hostility as if the plant was about to be snatched away.

"And you are the new doctor I presume?" Poison Ivy said harshly.

"Yep." Dr Blackwood smiled.

Poison Ivy gave out a little sigh. "I can't stand it. Stuck in here while you wretched humans destroy this Earth and all the plants that live in it."

Dr Blackwood rolled her eyes and her voice changed to a New York girly sweet accent. "Oh Red. You have not changed one bit."

Poison Ivy gasped and looked up from her plant. "Harley?"

Harley grinned upon revealing herself to the closest person she loved besides the Joker of course. "Ta daaa. What do you think of the new disguise. Pretty hot huh? Mr J picked it out especially for me."

Ivy folded her arms together. "How would I guess that the louse is not involved? What are you doing here? You could get caught?"

Harley blew a raspberry. "Relax Red. Old Sharpee has not suspected a thing. Besides, you have not commented on how you look. Your looking beautiful as ever."

Ivy grinned. "You look radiant Harl."

"Ooh." Harley put a hand over her mouth. "I forgot. Two things. One, I will and have only revealed my true self to you and nobody else so keep it hush hush. Two, I would like you to do me a quick favour. See there is this warden's daughter Annie. I have developed a kind of soft spot for her, she kind of reminds me of myself a little." She chucked and then went on. "She needs to hold a therapy session with an inmate and be observed on her lovely performance. You will make it lovely for her, won't you Red?"

Poison Ivy put her hand on her head. "Fine. I will behave myself but what is in it for me?"

Harley thought for a moment. "Well aside from the fun and mischief I will be inflicting on the jolly old man, I will buy you a new plant from the plant shop." She grinned mischievously putting hands behind her back looking cute.

Poison Ivy smiled. "Fine. After all if this girl sounds nice maybe we could...I dunno switch her a little."

Harley laughed. "You read my mind Red. Thanks sweetie." She blowed a kiss at Ivy then left the cell feeling pleased. She walked down the isolated and grim hallway. How it reminded her so much of the time she was a real doctor there. Her first meeting with the Joker. Falling in love. Instantly, she adopted her Dr Blackwood persona when she saw Annie approaching her.

"Hi Annie. Sweetie, I found someone for you. Red...I mean Poison Ivy." She realised that she nearly slipped up there but smiled to hide her mistake.

"Okay thanks. How come you suggest her anyways?"

Dr Blackwood giggled. "Let's just say, she has assured me that she will be on her best behaviour."

 **Until next time...**


	5. Observation with Ivy

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter.**

A stern lanky man with jet black hair and dark sinister eyes entered Arkham Asylum with a frown. He disliked giving observations and wanted it over and done with as quickly as possible. Passers-by glared at the man sensing a desire to leave the Asylum.

Warden Sharp glanced nervously around the office door. "Annie?" He called over to her. "Your tutor is here. Good luck." Approaching the tutor, he held out his hand. "Good afternoon. My name is Quincy Sharp. I am the warden here at Arkham Asylum. I trust you must be here to observe my daughter Annie."

"I am. My name is Mr Castle." He held out his ID. "Is she around now."

"I am here." Annie's voice echoed throughout the hall as she walked slowly up to them both. She took a good look at the person who was going to observe her and she wish she didn't.

"Ahem." Dr Blackwood startled them as they watched her. "Annie has chosen her inmate. Poison Ivy."

"Who is she?" Mr Castle commented.

The Warden looked a bit angry at the interruption but maintained himself. "This is Dr Blackwood. One of our experienced psychologists at Arkham and guide to Annie. Annie has been observing her for practice."

Mr Castle smiled at Dr Blackwood who smiled cheekily back. However when he looked away, she looked repulsed and made a face to Annie who giggled.

"Now Annie. Time to be serious." Her father whispered to her.

Dr Blackwood watched the two very closely and could practically see the tension between them. She wished Annie good luck.

"Remember to tell me how you got on after okay?"

Annie nodded whispering a thank you. She then lead her tutor to Ivy's cell. The walk was not long but felt like ages. Hallway after hallway loomed ahead and she wished that Ivy's cell did not seem so far away. Finally when they entered, Ivy was sitting on her bed looking calm and ready. Mr Castle took a seat and started taking out an observation sheet.

"Good morning Miss Isley. Pamela. How are you feeling?"

"Good doctor. Thank you."

"Let's try some word association. Isolation?"

Poison Ivy sniffed. "I always feel isolated in here." She then stopped herself sounding negative when she saw Harley's blue eyes appear behind the bars of her cell. "I mean I try to get involved in the activities that are offered."

"What kind of activities are you interested in Pamela? Annie asked noticing out of the corner of her eye Mr Castle scribbling down notes."

"Gardening is my favourite. Plants are my life Dr Sharp. Nothing else. Besides, humans are destroying themselves with technology and mechanics. I can't help but blossom like a flower when I hear of this. Their incompetent ways concern me yet I am not too worried. Nature always wins in the end. Take a plant for example. It needs water and sunshine like humans. Humans need much more. They yearn and fall for misguidance from others as long as it benefits them."

Mr Castle stopped scribbling and noticed Annie's body language looking a little uncomfortable.

"Am I making you feel nervous my little flower?" Ivy teased.

"No." Annie blushed.

The rest of the interview was a disaster. Annie could almost feel the shame on her father's face when Mr Castle told him of her failed result.

"I am sorry." The warden blubbered but Mr Castle held up his hand.

"Frankly Mr Sharp. I don't even know why I do this job. None of them are getting any better. I feel sorry for your daughter."

Annie felt Dr Blackwood's hand on her shoulder as her face scrunched up.

"It's okay sweetie." Dr Blackwood whispered glaring back at Ivy's cell. She heard that Mr Castle was staying to eat his lunch and gained an idea.

...

"Yes. Yes. I have done my last observation for the day." Mr Castle rolled his eyes as he talked to his colleague down the phone. "I am just eating my lunch at Arkham then going home. This place would drive anyone crazy." He noticed Dr Blackwood walk in. "Got to go. See ya." He grinned at her. "Why hello? I am sorry to hear that Annie had failed." He smirked looking not sorry at all.

"You live you learn." Dr Blackwood shrugged. "By the way I have something to show you." She laughed loudly and produced a little perfume bottle. "You see, I put this on me today but I cannot smell anything. Could you smell the bottle. I know it is a little weird." She gave a girly giggle which melted the tutor.

"Sure." He went to smell the bottle and got sprayed in the face instead with some sort of green gas.

"Whoopsie. I must have got the wrong bottle." Dr Blackwood grinned as she watched the doctor start to convulse. He started to laugh. Not a joyful, happy one that sounded like it was tearing his throat apart.

"Please make it stop." He giggled looking at Dr Blackwood who changed her voice instantly.

"Remember you live you learn. Have a happy." She laughed with the doctor. "Ahh sweetie, your making me laugh. I got to get out of here." She ran out and left Mr Castle to laugh himself to death.

...

"It's outrageous really. Annie what happened?" Mr Sharp gazed at his daughter who looked crestfallen. She had lost a lot of confidence and did not want to see anyone just now.

"Rejection." She mumbled. "I can't take it."

"Well maybe if you tried harder..." The warden started but got cut off by his daughter's screams.

"I DID MY BEST."

Mr Sharp looked shocked but regained his stubborn attitude. "Now now, Annie. No need to shout. I am trying to help."

"NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU PUT ME DOWN ALL THE TIME. ANYTHING I DO YOU ARE NOT SATISFIED. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAD."

Annie stormed off, her face full of tears. She bumped into Dr Blackwood who tried to comfort her.

"Annie sweetie." She glared at the warden who did not see as his head was in his hands. "Wait up." She followed Annie down the hallway.

Mr Sharp got up and headed to his office. He got a jump when three prison guards ran up to him.

"Sir. There has been a incident in the staff room."

"Incident, what incident? I'm in charge here." The warden sounded angry but nonetheless followed the guards to the staff room.

"By heaven." Mr Sharp did not expect to see what was in the staff room. Mr Castle was on his back. "Looks like he has fainted. Check to see if he is alright then." He barked harshly at his staff who nodded and turned Mr Castle over. A big wide grin was left on the tutor's face. His eyes were wide open but his face was still and white.

"Good grief." Mr Sharp's eyes began to worry. This would not look on Arkham. "What happened?"

"Nobody knows. We just found him like this."

"I want a full investigation. Nobody makes a fool out of me." Mr Sharp made a phone call to Commissioner Gordon. He was fully aware that Batman would not be involved. That's all he needed. Another freak icing the situation however it could not be helped. He had to find out what happened.

 **Ooh...Batman next chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget those reviews. They would be highly appreciated.**


	6. Batman

**Hey Guys. Another chapter is ready.**

Dr Blackwood chased Annie down the hallway and cornered her into a particular cell she was most familiar with. The cell was deserted since it's previous owner, Harley Quinn escaped from Arkham. At this rate, Annie did not care whose cell it was as she broke down in tears.

"It's over Doctor." She sobbed. "I am sorry. Are you disappointed in me?" She watched as Dr Blackwood sat down wrapping her arms around the poor girl.

"Of course I am not. You tried your best. That is all you can do. Heck even I have made mistakes in my career," She chuckled not wanting to go on. Annie did not press it and kept trying to wipe her tears away. Dr Blackwood offered her a tissue with circus tents on. Annie started laughing.

"I don't really like the circus but thanks."

Dr Blackwood let go of Annie and tried to make eye contact as much as possible. "Seems to me you have some issues. Anything you want to talk about. This will just be between you and me."

Annie sniffed. "You probably already know but me and my dad don't really see eye to eye...most of the time anyway." She scrunched up her tissue and Dr Blackwood could see her grasping it tightly.

"I did notice. Yep. You know me and my mother never got along. She called me evil and as for my dad...well."

Annie could tell she was struggling. Dr Blackwood's blue eyes glistened a little then looked away. Annie took her hand and cared about the person she was with.

"Tell me. You can trust me."

Dr Blackwood gave a short laugh but it sounded more like a cry. "Your a real gem kid. I can see it in you. You have a nice smile too." She then touched the corner of eye and gave a strained smile.

Annie gave a gentle smile. "You know I wanted to be a therapist to help and listen to people. Too many people judge especially in a big rich city like Gotham. " She watched Dr Blackwood nod in agreement and understood that it was going to take time to allow her to spill her feelings. "My dad expects too much. He thinks that these people do not matter. To me they do. I care. Heck, I am not even sure he really cares about me." She muttered the last part and rolled her eyes.

Dr Blackwood kissed her on the head. "I will help you in any way. I promise kiddo."

Annie nodded and then realised her shift was over. "I better be off but thank you for everything. See you tomorrow."

Harley watched as she left then muttered. "Yeah see ya." She looked around what used to be her cell. She thought about her relationship with Annie.

"No, get it together Harl. Getting too close to the kid would be crazy."

"She needs you." A voice echoed in her head.

"Get lost Harleen. I need to get started on what I have to do otherwise Mr J will be angry. I cannot be distracted by some silly baby."

The voice rang again. "You did not tell her about dad?"

Harley Quinn began shouting. "WHAT ABOUT HIM? HE WAS A SCUMBAG. A GOOD FOR NOTHING..." she kicked a chair over. One of the prison officers passing by gave her an odd glance. Composing herself, she grinned at them.

"Heh sorry. Just having a moment here. DO YOU MIND?" Her scream made the guard jump and run.

Alone again, Harley sat on her old bed and put her head in her hands. A sudden thought alerted her mind. "Ooh Ivy is going to be in so much trouble once I get my hands on her."

...

Mr Sharp did not even notice his daughter leave as he had more pressing matters at hand. Clearing up this mess was going to be harder than he thought. The police had just arrived accompanied by Commissioner Gordon who looked over at the victim's face.

"One guess." He muttered.

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "The Joker."

Batman arrived looking grim as usual. His cape flowed out behind him and the police could only stare as he made his way towards Mr Castle's dead body.

"But the Joker escaped Arkham two weeks ago. How could he possibly get into here?"

Batman answered not missing a beat. "Could be his thugs or Harley."

Warden Sharp looked sharp. "Harley Quinn? That minx used to work here."

Batman nodded. "So she is aware of your security measures then warden? As shocking as they are."

The Warden's face turned angry as he pointed a finger accusing Batman of saying wrong things. "YOU? OF ALL THE..." Gordon stopped him.

"Easy Mr Sharp. Just let Batman do his job. Nobody knows the Joker's methods better than him."

The Warden gave a huff knowing that he was beat. He paced the staff room and kept muttering about "the press" and "wasting people's time." Batman ignored and did not seem fazed by the warden's sudden outburst. Instead he went over and started inspecting the body.

"It is clear it was laughing gas. I am going to search around."

The warden panicked. "But you can't?"

Batman grabbed his shirt. "I said I am going to search around." He immediately let him go and started his journey throughout Arkham taking into consideration all of the people that worked there. During his search, he bumped into a blonde woman who looked sombre.

The warden had followed Batman and introduced him. "This is Dr Blackwood. She has had previous experience working at Blackgate and is now a new member of our team of therapists at Arkham."

"Congratulations Doctor." Batman nodded then continued his search. Most likely he would not have passed so quick if the doctor was hiding her true smile.

"I am going to go home boss. Feeling kind of sick." She mumbled.

"Yes, yes go go." The warden waved her away trying to keep on Batman.

Outside Harley smiled to herself "Sucker." She laughed as she got into her car and drove. All throughout the journey, she did not think of Batman but one particular therapist whom she was starting to truly...like.

 **That is all for now. Until next time**


	7. Two Face Vs Mad Hatter

**Hey guys. Another chapter is ready. Thanks to the people who favourite. Means alot.**

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" The Joker slapped Harley around the face after she told him his plan had not been carried out yet.

"But Puddin...I have been a little occupied. You see there is this other therapist and-" she was cut off by a kick in the back.

"So you have been messing about with some shrink." The Joker's eyes were wide and sparked red with fury. His fists were clenched and the veins in his forehead stuck out like blue rivers. He watched as Harley cowered.

"Puddin. I am sorry. I will get on with it right away. I am back in on Wednesday. Today is Monday. Just one day for a break huh...heh."

The Joker went to give her another slap then laughed loudly. "Well. I guess we could go over some things that I want you to do. Fun times right Harley girl?"

"Sure thing Mr J." Harley smirked relieved that her lover was not looking so angry anymore. She always feared him when he was in those moods. However once he laughed, she knew everything would be fine unless of course he turned back to anger.

...

Annie came in Tuesday morning cheerful and ready to meet another inmate. Having experience with different inmates would teach her about new cases or illnesses that she needs to discover in order to be a successful therapist. Her father suggested a new tutor from the college however she always wondered what happened to Mr Castle. She kept thinking maybe it was better off as he was not a pleasant man and she certainly needed to observe another inmate. To make her therapy session easier, she asked if two people could participate like as a paired therapy session. Casually suggesting Two-Face, she waited for her father's approval to which he agreed. Annie could tell that he was not really paying attention and kept glancing out the window in worry. Giving her a list of inmates, she was to decide who she would like as her second inmate.

Looking at a multiple number of files, a certain name sounded interesting. Jervis Tetch aka the Mad Hatter. Being a fan of Alice in Wonderland attracted her to choose him. It could be interesting. After arranging the two to join in a separate cell, she came in looking proffesional. She watched as Two-Face (although looking bored) he sat quietly. Mad Hatter, however kept mumbling the name "Alice" and jumped up when he saw Annie.

"Are you my dear Alice?"

Annie nodded and tried hard to not look too taken aback as this man was trembling uncontrollably and had a massive grin on his face when she walked in.

"No Mr Tetch. My name is Dr Sharp and I will be your therapist in this session. Harvey." She addressed Two-Face to which he nodded and she sat down.

"So as this is a paired discussion, I would like you to discuss with each other one word that best describes you. She stopped when the Mad Hatter burst out laughing.

"Isn't that obvious Alice? Mad. Mad as a Hatter. Just like Wonderland." He started twirling around trying to grab Annie's hand to dance with. She looked startled and was about to call the guards when Two-Face punched Mad Hatter in the side causing him to whimper out loud and clutch it. Annie did not want to get Two-Face in trouble but then Mad Hatter retaliated shouting at Annie (in his case Alice) to run. Alerting the guards of the fight, Annie watched a few of them rush in and get in between the two. Annie mumbled "sorry" to Two-Face as he passed her. After the two inmates were put safely back in their cells, she put her head in her hands. How could she ever succeed in this job? Maybe it was not right for her. It was just so tough but her father pressured her.

...

Tuesday came quick enough and Dr Blackwood entered Arkham with the usual grin. She greeted a couple of guards battering her eyelashes to which they tipped their hats off to her. Mr Sharp nodded to her briefly then marched off to have a go at anyone who was annoying him.

"They don't call him Sharp for nothing." Dr Blackwood chuckled. She walked down the right corridor to a certain person whom she was not very happy with.

"Ivy?" Dr Blackwood entered her cell frowning. She noticed Ivy had a guilty face but still grated her. "I told you to be on your best behaviour for Annie the other day."

"Oh please. Why do you care about her so much Harl? She is just a silly kid." Harley grabbed Ivy's shoulder and put a hand over her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut." She whispered dangerously. "I don't care about the kid. I am here on business so I have to blend in." Harley smiled.

"Let me guess. Joker?" Ivy muttered.

Harley giggled. "No Penguin."

It was Ivy's turn to grab her. "I am being serious. What are you playing at? You like her? Is that it?"

Harley blushed a little. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am sure that she will not be interviewing you again in a hurry. Anyways best be off to work. Oh and no plant." She smirked making Ivy scowl.

Heading towards more cells down the left corridor she found Annie looking at Mad Hatter's cell. Annie became startled as it was early and most of the therapists had not arrived yet. Yet she smiled at Dr Blackwood. Her grin did not creep her out as much and she seemed to feel closer to her.

"Good morning Annie sweetie. How are you feeling today?" Dr Blackwood asked.

Annie giggled. "It is like you are giving me a session. Yes much better. Trying to think positive. Although..." she pointed to Mad Hatter's cell - "Somebody played up for me yesterday. There was a fight."

Dr Blackwood rolled her eyes. "Eurgh yes let me guess he kept calling you Alice right?" They both had a little giggle and then Annie did something that was unprofessional but comforting - she hugged her. Dr Blackwood glared at first but then softened when Annie spoke. "Thank you for listening to me. I am so happy coming to work when you are here."

"Aww shucks you mushy little thing." Dr Blackwood started to look concerned. She had to get on with her work and with work she meant her boss's idea. However Annie made her feel happy too.

"Dr Blackwood. Are you free to talk now? In one of the empty cells maybe?"

"Sure." Heading inside an empty cell, Annie stared at her.

"So what's your first name anyway."

Dr Blackwood had planned this as she knew Annie would ask her sooner or later. "Poppy." She smiled.

"Ha Poppy Blackwood. Can I tell you a secret? Well I have a favourite inmate. I know you are not allowed to have favourites but this inmate has been the most understanding and helpful one. Do you have a favourite inmate?"

Dr Blackwood stared for a few seconds at her. Her eyes sparked a little and Annie started to get nervous.

"Please don't tell my dad. I know it is unprofessional but I cannot help it."

Dr Blackwood still maintained the same stare - it was not intimidating but understanding and full of admiration. "Which inmate?" She finally asked.

"Harvey Dent. Two-Face." Annie admitted.

"You know, someone who treats you right is the best place to be. Trust me Annie."

Annie gazed at the concerned doctor. "I don't mean to pry but do you have a love life?"

Dr Blackwood chuckled sadly. "Yeah. He is amazing. Love can make you do crazy things though."

Annie looked curious. "What do you mean?"

Dr Blackwood's powder blue eyes turned to sadness but she looked away before Annie could see. "I mean I would do anything for my lover. His one goal is to see a world where everyone is laughing."

Annie smiled. "That is nice?"

"He will be smiling soon...mark my words." Dr Blackwood gave Annie a last hug then they both parted to get on with the long day ahead of them.


	8. Nighty Night

**Another chapter is up for all you lovely readers. A BIG thanks to those who follows and favourites this story.**

Annie rubbed her eyes. This therapy lark was tough however she felt determined to do well. After all her father was depending on her and she was enjoying seeing the different minds in Arkham. Some were harder to cope with than others. However she had a new inmate on her list which she needed to interview. Doctor Victor Fries aka Mr Freeze. Through reading his file, Annie gained sympathy for the man who had done everything he could to restore his sick wife back to health. Feeling as though this will be an interesting conversation, she opened the door. It lead her to a separate room where she was able to talk to Freeze through a microphone. This was due to Freeze only being able to survive at sub-zero temperatures. However she shivered whilst watching him in that frozen room. His skin was ice blue and that face...she had never seen someone so stricken with sorrow.

"Good afternoon Doctor Fries. You may call me Dr Dr Sharp. I will be leading a short session with you today. She shivered again looking into the cold and expressionless face that he was baring. There was no emotion there. Judging by his files, there was emotion once. Losing the love of his life had reduced him to a cold-hearted, ruthless and vengeful figure. In his eyes, she looked for the tiniest bit of warmth but there was none. He did not answer her question but looked away not interested by her professional approach to get information out of him.

"I have been reading your files. Originally you were at Blackgate as you are not declared insane. However you were transferred her temporarily whilst they adjust the umm...temperatures."

"Nothing warms a cold heart." He muttered. His voice was empty and Annie felt all of the sorrows of the world creep into her body which made her shiver. Only this time, it had nothing to do with the room.

"Maybe talking to someone about your feelings would help?" Annie commented although wish she hadn't when Freeze's face turned angry.

"Feelings? You dare to talk to me about feelings?"

Annie blurted the next words very fast out of her mouth and watched Freeze closely. "I know about Nora. What happened was a tragedy. I am sorry."

There it was. That tiny hint of warmth and light but it flickered quickly back to darkness and pain. That was it. Pain. Annie was confused. This man should not even be here. However she would do anything to help whilst he was. Hopefully they would get Blackgate sorted soon. It was no good for him being surrounded by crazies after all. Instead, Annie tried a different approach. It seemed negative but in all of her memories of pain, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

"You must understand that you are not the first person to lose someone. I haven't. There are many people who have though. Nobody has it easy in life. Some are luckier than others." Whilst saying this, she dropped the professional tone and spoke from the heart. Freeze himself noticed her genuine tone in her voice and looked up finally interested.

"I have not lost her. She is still alive. It is you fools who will not let me find a cure for her." He pointed an accusing finger at Annie who was saddened to see his hatred for people and the world.

"By freezing innocent people? Surely your wife would not want that?"

Mr Freeze lowered his tone. "I do not enjoy what I do. I do not feel. I have blocked all pain, happiness any emotion from my being to ensure my determination for doing right by my wife does not get disrupted again."

Annie nodded kindly. "I understand to some extent anyways."

Mr Freeze glared. "Do you know how many people have said that to me. They fail to understand anything because they feel Doctor. They feel the unknown. They feel because they are desperate themselves for other human emotions: Acceptance, Joy, Appreciation, Peace."

"Is not that what you are craving?" Annie asked.

"I crave nothing my the one person in the world who did appreciate me, who brought peace to my life and accepted me when nobody else would." Mr Freeze turned away from the conversation. It was obvious he did not want to talk anymore and for Annie the session was over anyways. Leaving the room she quickly went to the staff room's fridge and noticed ice cubes. Picking them up , she hurried to Freeze's cell.

"I want to show you something." She told him placing a couple of ice cubes on the table in front of him. She opened a little window flap connecting to his cell and pushed one ice cube through. She waited a few minutes and watched as the ice cube in her room began to melt although in his room it remained a block of ice.

"If you come into accepting warmth and happiness in your life...you will melt. All the weight of the world will lift off your shoulders and you can escape. If you remain cold-hearted, you will be in like a block of ice - trapped forever. I would rather be a person that is free without a cold heart than remain trapped forever in my caged block. Think about it." She left Mr Freeze to his thoughts and was pleased to see him staring at both ice cubes and the demonstration in interest.

Annie returned to Two-Face's cell and showed him the same experiment. He chuckled a little which made her smile.

"I would not be in neither. Chance would show me the way."

"You do not need chance. Take control of your own life and the choices you make." Annie inquired. She took his hand gently.

"You seem attracted to me Doc. You remind me of a certain someone. Harleen Quinzel. Used to be an intern here at Arkham like you until she fell in love with the Joker."

Annie looked shocked. She had heard of the Joker. Who wouldn't? However Harleen did not ring a bell. "What happened to her? Plus I thought interns could not interview the Joker."

Two-Face laughed although it was not mocking. "They changed that rule after she went nuts. Helped him to escape multiple times until she..."

"ANNIE?" Her father's voice rung through the other side of the door. "Time to go home. Our shift has ended. I will drive you as I need to pick up a few things from the shops anyway."

Annie wanted to know about this Harleen but Two-Face shrugged and said zilch in front of her dad. "Coming dad." She waved goodbye to Two-Face and he accepted with a little nod of his head.

...

Dr Blackwood entered Bane's cell. She had just started her night shift after arranging it with the warden to do them three nights a week. Since the warden knew most of his staff did not want to do these shifts, he accepted gratefully. However he wish he hadn't if he had known what was going on.

"Why hello there?" Dr Blackwood greeted Bane. She produced a little chip in the palm of her hand. "This is Mr J's idea. To me, it sounds great but I will have to keep you quiet. We cannot disrupt the other patients after all." As quick as a flash, she injected him with a blue serum. His last words made her smile.

"Quinn...you bitch."

"Sticks and Stones my good man. Nighty Night." She watched as he fell into a deep sleep and then got to work.

 **Until next time. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Riddles and Problems

**Hey readers. Time for another chapter:**

Annie's next inmate to try and "cure" was Edward Nigma aka The Riddler. Annie rolled her eyes. Stupid name. What was he? A copy of the Joker but only tells riddles instead of jokes? She was not very good at riddles but did not have time for any nonsense. Thoughts kept flashing through her head in that she was more interested in finding out who Doctor Harleen Quinzel was. She tried to put that thought out of her head.

"Come on Annie." She muttered to herself. "This guy needs your help." Upon opening the door, she saw a thin man with fiery red hair trying to work out a rubix cube. She watched as he immersed himself in the little device. Twisting and turning it to sort out the coordinated colours. He ignored her as she sat down. Feeling awkward she cleared her throat. Grinning, he continued however she knew that he was fully aware of her presence.

"Mr Nigma? My name is Dr Sharp."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Doctor however I am a little occupied at the moment." He did not take his eyes off the cube and sounded impatient.

Annie stared at him then almost jumped when Dr Blackwood entered the cell.

"Now now Edward." She said sweetly. "Let's put that away." She took the rubix cube from him making him stare at her menacingly. "I love these things. Good morning Doctor Sharp." She nodded to Annie who waved.

"Have i not seen you before Doctor?" Edward questioned looking directly at Dr Blackwood.

"I can't say that we have. Why, recognise me from somewhere?" She gazed at him with her blue eyes. Edward stared for a few moments then shook his head roughly.

"You have taken my rubix cube. I want it back."

"Sorry" She left saying one single word under her breath. "Chump."

Once Dr Blackwood had left, Annie took out her notebook and got started. "So, Mr Nigma. I am here to help in any way possible. I understand the majority have..."

"What gets broken without being held?" The Riddler rushed his riddle fast seeing Annie's shocked reaction.

"I am not sure. I am not very good at riddles."

The Riddler clasped his hands together and shook his leg up and down as if he could not sit still for one minute. A worthy observation. "A promise Doctor. Promises time and time again that these people are trying to accomplish but fail to due to their ignorance."

"Let's skip the riddles." Annie told him harshly. She started scribbling away taking in his body gestures, language and tone of his voice. He was not the most friendliest of inmates by far.

"I know plenty about you from your files." Annie commented.

"Which particular word in the dictionary is spelt incorrect?"

That was easy. Although Annie was not falling for it. "Incorrect."

The Riddler smiled. "That I have to say is correct." He gleefully stated. "You know nothing about me from those obnoxious files. Diagnosis after diagnosis. No I am still not cured."

"Your obsession with riddles does not help." Annie said coolly.

"THEY ARE ALL I HAVE." The Riddler lost his calm demeanour and started waving his arms around impatiently. "You treacherous vipers are all the same. Nothing will ever change. You think I am mad after all. I will tell you exactly where you think I should go.

"What makes it, has no need of it.  
Who buys it, has no use for it.  
Who uses it can neither see nor feel it.  
What is it?"

Annie thought for a moment. She watched as the Riddler made time -ticking noises and she shrugged.

"God you are stupid." He grinned. "Think about it doctor and let me know where exactly you think I should be."

Annie noticed her time had ended but could not get the riddle out of her mind. She exited the cell after bidding farewell to the Riddler who did not respond. Shrugging she went off to the file room to check on more interesting matters.

"Harleen Quinzel." She muttered. If her father had caught her in there, she knew that there would be trouble. Luckily she had picked the right time as the warden currently was in a meeting with some of the prison officers. Poor guys. Annie thought as she searched under Q. Spotting it, she cheered inside her head however jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Gotcha." It was Dr Blackwood who laughed. "Did I give you a jump little Annie?"

Annie breathed a sign of relief although was still shaking. "Please don't scare me like that."

Dr Blackwood turned an eye towards the files and gave a small sinister smile. "What are you looking for?"

"Umm...Quincy...my dad wants me to get his file."

Dr Blackwood stared maintaining a creepy smile. "Should you not be looking under S then silly." S for Sharp."

"Yes...silly mistake." Annie chuckled nervously. Something about Dr Blackwood started freaking her out. It reminded her of the first time she met her. She went over to the files containing the surnames beginning with S and searched. Taking out her father's file containing his past history at Arkham and his profile, she smiled at the creepy woman standing behind her. "Found it. Thanks." She made her way out hearing Dr Blackwood laugh.

After a long day's work, Harley made her way home. She did not have a chance to inject anymore inmates with that blue substance. "I wonder what that kid was doing." She muttered tapping her nose. "Something is up with that girl. Q...hmmm which criminal nutter has a surname beginning with Q?" She squeaked and laughed loudly.

The Joker was sitting on a couch opposite the television which was currently off. Harley came in greeting him.

"Hello Mr J. I am back."

The Joker rolled his eyes. "How was work? Did you put any more inmates to sleep?"

Harley shrugged. "Did not have a chance puddin. I am sorry. Was so busy today but will try and do it tomorrow with lots of patients. I injected Bane. He called me a bitch...little sucker."

"WHAT?" The Joker turned to her seething and started his way towards her. "You mean to tell me that you exposed yourself?" He raised a hand to whack her.

"Nobody is going to believe him Mr J." Harley put her hands up in front of her face to defend herself and winced.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? NEXT TIME, PUT A INMATE TO SLEEP AND KEEP YOUR DISGUISE ON. HOW DID HE KNOW? DID YOU LET SLIP ONE OF YOUR STUPID NICKNAMES FOR ME? PUDDIN PERHAPS? MR J?"

"It was Mr J." Harley squeaked in a tiny voice. "But nothing came of it. Really."

Joker grabbed Harley by her Jester hat and shook her. "Next time, you keep your silly disguise on. You are Dr Blackwood not Harley Quinn. Get it?" He pushed her to the floor.

"WHY SHOULD I DO THESE THINGS FOR YOU? ALL YOU DO IS PUSH ME AROUND." Harley started shouting and held a gun to her lover's head.

"Now now Harl." The Joker chuckled nervously. "I was just joking around kiddo. You know me. I like to kid." He did a silly little dance. The corners of Harley's mouth twitched and she started laughing.

"I love it when you dance like that. You're so funny."

"Just don't screw this up. Next time..."

Harley nodded. "I know. I am Dr Blackwood not the awesome me."


	10. Roxy Rocket

**Hey guys. I would like to give a thank you to The Pineapple Approves for her review and have adjusted some errors. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning at Arkham, Annie scanned her ID and entered the madhouse to which she worked. She was running a little late alongside her father who looked hassled.

"Come on now Annie. No messing about. Let's get into work quickly. A new inmate is temporarily being signed in today. Though I don't know why she is here. She is not insane."

Sure enough, when they entered the main doors, a woman with flowing dark red hair was mouthing off to the prison guards. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black vest-top and had a brown belt around her waist to match the funky jacket. She was also wearing casual black leggings and small brown boots which even Annie would not mind having.

"Okay look losers." She started looking frustrated. "I am not insane. I don't belong in a hell-hole like Arkham or any asylum for that matter."

The Warden approached her whilst Annie stood back staring at how cool this woman's fashion sense was. "Look Roxanne..."

"That's Roxy Rocket to you sucker." Roxy prodded a finger into the Warden's chest as he spoke. The Warden remained unscathed as he puffed out his chest ignorantly.

"Don't talk to me like that Miss Sutton. I assure you it will only be a temporary measure. However I personally think the lot of you are insane. No good stunts makes you an idiot to be precise and your attitude matches the silly clothes you wear."

"Yeah yeah. Just get me a cell away from these psychos." Roxy said harshly. She noticed Annie hanging back and winked. "Hey there. How can you put up with this moron? Geez.. I have only spoken to him for two minutes and I have a headache already."

The Warden grabbed her arm roughly. "Enough of your lip madam otherwise you will not be getting the luxurious cell you want. Take her to her cell." He ordered motioning to the guards who followed his orders quickly and without discussion.

Annie stared after Roxy. She seemed like an interesting character. However because she was in no need for psychiatric evaluation, Annie knew that she would not have much to do with the woman. Surely it would not anyone any harm if she visited her just once would it?

"Hey Annie." Dr Blackwood had just come out of Killer Croc's cell. Annie thought that it was strange that she did not hear the usual growling.

"He's quiet for once." Annie nodded towards his cell.

"Yeah I went in there to do a session and the lazy bugger is asleep. Must have had a late night." Dr Blackwood shrugged.

"There is a new inmate. Roxy Rocket. She is only temporary here. Seriously her fashion sense is awesome and her attitude is pretty funny too." Annie giggled. Instead of expecting a giggle back, Dr Blackwood put on a fake smile.

"Really? How nice. Listen I was wondering if you wanted lunch with me in my office. Your dad has given me an office to work in just like the other doctors. Neat huh?"

"Cool. Although I was hoping to talk to Roxy. She seems like an interesting character to talk to. Plus she is sane unlike your recommended friend Ivy who mucked up my observation."

Dr Blackwood's fake grin grew very wide and it started to look unnerving. "But she is not sane so there is no need to interview her silly."

Annie shrugged. "Anyways better get back to work. I have the Scarecrow to interview. Wish me luck." She walked off not knowing Dr Blackwood's hands were tightening on her notepad and her eyes reflecting a cold look.

Rushing into her office, Harley brushed some papers off her desk in anger. "Roxy...Roxy." She put on a girly voice. "Interesting. PAH. What's so interesting about her?"

"Looks like you are jealous of her." Harley could picture Harleen smiling and mocking her.

"Shut up Harleen. Why would I be jealous? Who would be a more popular character in a film or tv show: her or me?"

Harley could practically hear Harleen in her head more than ever. "Most likely you. Not in a good way though. Your crazy after all. She is not."

"Not there. How many times do I have to tell you Harleen? Everyone is crazy. They just need one push and whoosh they can fly quicker to the nuthouse quicker than you can say crackers."

The voice in Harley's head stopped. Harley put her hands to her head and wiped the sweat off of it. A knock interrupted her moment and she turned to see a prison guard waving at her.

"Hello Dr Blackwood. Just come from the Riddler's cell. He is really playing up and Croc's fast asleep still. Hope he has died. Do us all a favour. Are you visiting Riddler now?"

"Later officer." Dr Blackwood smiled. "After lunch."

"Right." The prison officer left leaving Dr Blackwood alone in her office.

"Wait." She muttered to herself. "Annie is seeing the Scarecrow at the moment. This could be my chance." She slipped a small needle into her pocket and headed towards Crane's cell.

...

"So Mr Crane. Tell me what you are afraid of." Annie started taking notes as the Scarecrow mocked her.

"Afraid? I have learnt to manage all my fears. It is you who should be afraid doctor. Afraid of your own existence and sanity."

"That's enough." Dr Blackwood barged in grabbing Crane's arm. "Annie. Are you ok?" Without Annie seeing, she prodded the small needle into Scarecrow's arm. Blue serum slowly made his way inside his veins.

"OW" The Scarecrow rubbed his arm.

"Nothing to be afraid of Mr Crane." Dr Blackwood grinned winking at Annie as she left.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Annie looked startled at his whimpering.

"Bloody people. They have no care for anyone in here at all." Scarecrow replied angrily unfortunately dodging the question. After all, doctors poked at him with needles all the time. Nothing to be afraid of.

Annie shrugged and quickly finished off her session heading to lunch. Heading towards Dr Blackwood's office, she passed the corridor to which Roxy had been held in. Checking to see if nobody was looking, Annie silently made her way to the cell in which she was held.

"Roxy?" Annie whispered.

"In here." Roxy waved. "So you are Mr Sharp's daughter huh? Annie right? Poor you. Listen kid, I would not be working here with all of these nutsos walking around. You could get hurt."

Annie shrugged. "Occupational hazard. So I heard you were a stunt woman. Pretty cool and I love your style. Bit rich talking about me getting hurt right?"

Roxy Rocket laughed. "I like your attitude kid. You got charisma. Works for someone working here. Well at least the majority. Just as long as you do not go mad."

"Like Harleen Quinzel?" Annie asked.

"Ahh so you know about that whiny little bitch. Not Harleen anymore kiddo. It's Harley. Harley Quinn. She went mad when she started doing therapy sessions with her lover boy."

Annie nodded. "I was trying to look up her file."

Roxy placed a hand on her hip. "Why so interested? You fallen for an inmate or something."

Annie blushed and looked taken aback. "No. Why would you say that? I just thought it was interesting."

"Yeah well best to stay away Honey. That lady is C-R-A-Z-Y." Roxy told her spelling out the words.

...

After lunch, Dr Blackwood walked to her session to do her last therapy session of the day. The Riddler annoyed her. Who was he trying to be anyway? The Joker? She laughed a little as she opened his door.

"Mr Nigma?"

"Where's my rubix cube? The one you took yesterday."

Dr Blackwood held it up for him to see. "You want it." She said throwing it to her other hand and started to juggle. "Come and get it."

The Riddler reached out to take the small puzzle but Dr Blackwood threw it out of his reach. She grabbed his hand quickly and injected him with the same blue serum she gave to Bane, Killer Croc, Scarecrow and a couple of other unlucky inmates. They were so deranged they did not even know what was happening.

"Next time warn me if you are going to inject me." The Riddler scowled at her before bending down and picking up his rubix cube.

"Sorry Mr N...I mean Nigma." She corrected herself.

 **Until next time...**


	11. Roxy Vs Harley

**Hey guys back with another chapter. A big thank you again to The Pineapple Approves for reviews.**

"HOW LONG MORE AM I GOING TO BE IN HERE?" Roxy shouted through the bars of her cell. She was so bored since waiting was not her best pastime. The thrill and excitement of her adventures outside in the city made her who she was. A stunt-woman desperate to partake in the most amazing stunts unimaginable to men and women. She was not the only one who thought her stunts were incredible. A certain someone darted back and forth in between open cells and took a deep breath before facing Roxy.

"Phew that was close." Annie grinned staring at Roxy. "I almost got caught by one of the guards. They would find it suspicious if I was seen talking to you."

Roxy gave Annie a high-five. "Glad you made it though right? I could see you now: The Amazing Annie ready for another daring adventure. It would be so cool. You and me kid working together. Once of course I see my lawyer. I mean, riding on a rocket throughout Gotham is no crime right?"

Annie frowned, rolling her eyes. She did not say anything due to Roxy thinking less of her but she knew that this woman used to work for a crime lord. Nonetheless Roxy was sane and friendly to her unlike some of the other inmates. Looking at her timetable, she noticed that Two-Face was first thing tomorrow morning.

"What's that?" Roxy asked her looking at the timetable.

Annie showed her. "It's my timetable. See, these are the inmates I have to interview throughout the week."

Roxy placed her finger and looked over the inmates. "So which one is your favourite?" Looking up at Annie quickly, she noticed her taken aback at this abrupt yet maybe meaningful question.

"I am not allowed to have favourites. All of my patients are ill and need to be treated equally." Annie answered.

"Uh-huh." Roxy did not look convinced. "Well remember what I told you about Harley Quinn. Don't go down that route. I may be bad but I am not crazy."

"You do not seem that bad. After all you are talking to me and not being mean or anything." Annie pointed out. She was happy to see a hint of appreciation in Roxy's eyes.

"Thanks kid."

A loud "ahem" made the two girls stare at the doorway of the cell. It was Dr Blackwood. She came in with a stern face and crunched up a piece of paper she was holding.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" She said sharply glaring at Roxy. "She does not need to be interviewed. You girls having a little party or something?" She smirked at Roxy giving her the evil eye.

"HA you wish. Bet you would not be invited though. Looking like that and all."

Dr Blackwood came closer and her voice changed becoming more dangerous. Annie had never seen her so angry. "Looking like what exactly?"

"Ok." Annie decided to step in as Roxy was searching for the right punchline to insult the doctor. "I apologise Dr Blackwood. I became lost on the way. Besides, what are you doing down here?"

Dr Blackwood hesitated then spoke. "Confidential matters. There are inmates down there that experienced therapist interview. Not for an intern." She said the word intern as if it was a illness.

Annie's voice became cold. "What do you know?"

Dr Blackwood grabbed her arm. "I know more things than you Dr Sharp. Plus hanging around with scum like her would not impress your father would it?"

Annie started to worry. If her father heard about this, he would wonder why she was visiting Roxy and perhaps belittle her, seeing her as not worthy to be a good therapist. After all, it is not professional to treat certain people better because they were her in her favourite category of inmates. "I'm going. Good luck Roxy."

"Aww kid. Don't let this bitch tell you what to do." Annie left leaving Roxy and Dr Blackwood alone.

"Well look what you have done? Poor kid. She probably does not even want to do this. Being stuck in a hell-hole like Arkham would mess with you quicker than I say jammy dodgers...WOAH."

Dr Blackwood had grabbed Roxy and forced her up against a wall holding her jacket. "So how's Penguin? Still squawking?" she grinned still maintaining her professional tone.

"I don't know what your problem is lady but you can get the hell off of me. Plus your smile is hella creepy. You should get that checked out."

Instantly, Dr Blackwood's voice started to change. "Aww Roxy. Still the same old smart-aleck wannabe that lost out."

Roxy recognised that voice. She quickly lunged at her pulling her black hair.

"NO." Dr Blackwood screaming clutching her hair. Roxy gasped seeing seeing strands of blonde hair starting to come out. Roxy quickly whacked the doctor across the face and grabbed her hair (or wig) off. Holding the wig, she noticed the doctor rubbing her sore face and glaring at Roxy with cold blue eyes. However Roxy was no longer feeling anger but fear as she suddenly realised.

"Harley?" She gasped.

"Hi Roxy." Harley's voice dripped with sarcasm. Her hair was wild and Roxy could see her face about to erupt with laughter. "Pretty funny." She pointed to the wig and started laughing. "Do you mind?"

Roxy started to bang on the cell door. "HARLEY QUINN IS HERE IN THE CELL WITH ME."

Harley (sensing trouble) quickly injected Roxy with yellow serum which ad a different effect compared to the blue one. "Sorry Roxy. Gotta keep up the charade." She laughed taking the wig from a crazy Roxy. Putting back on the wig, she started screaming pressing a button on her doctor's outfit. As quick as a flash, guards came rushing in wondering why on earth the doctor had rang the emergency button. Seeing Roxy making wailing noises and bashing herself against the walls of the cell was enough for the guards to restrain her.

"Dr Blackwood? Are you all right?" One guard approached her.

"I am fine. She just went crazy on me. I thought she was sane. Problem is we cannot keep her here. Arkham's cells are full up since we are holding crazies and some sane people here. I will chat to Mr Sharp." She grinned as she left a screaming Roxy to be taken away by the guards.

At that moment, Dr Blackwood had to look no further as the warden came running to see what was happening.  
"She's gone crazy."

"Yes I see that thank you Dr Blackwood." The warden looked strained. "We don't have any more room for these people."

Dr Blackwood thought quickly. "I am sure it is just a manic episode. She seemed very distressed at being here. I do not see her as crazy - just having a nervous breakdown."

The warden nodded. "This girl is pure drama. Take her to Blackgate first thing this afternoon."

"Smart thinking Sharp." Dr Blackwood nodded leaving a screaming Roxy to the guards.

...

Annie came storming into her father's office at lunch-time. She was shocked to hear of the news that Roxy Rocket was been transferred to Blackgate prison straight after lunch.

"Dad! What on earth? What happened?"

"Roxanne Sutton had a nervous breakdown Annie. She attacked Doctor Blackwood. Rest assured Dr Blackwood has notified us that a nervous breakdown could just be a one-off thing."

"Well obviously. I had one not that long ago. Bit soon."

The warden noticed Annie looking upset. "Why do you care so much? She is a no-good criminal Annie."

Annie shrugged. "She was sane dad." She left his office. There was no way she could visit Roxy now. Guards were present at her cell door until her departure. However Annie knew that they were moving her straight after lunch. Looking at her timetable, Annie noticed she had Ivy next. Rolling her eyes, she decided to skip the session for a few minutes just to see Roxy out. Nearing the end of lunch, she waited near the main doors where Roxy would be passing. She noticed a small van parked outside the asylum and started to feel very down about the whole situation.

"I don't get it." Annie muttered. "She was fine. Maybe Dr Blackwood said something to her which made her go crazy. A old memory perhaps."

"GET LOST PUNKS." The guards were taking Roxy out early. Dr Blackwood had come to watch and approached a yelling Roxy. She whispered in her ear. "Courtesy of me and Mr J." She smirked putting something in Roxy's pocket.

"IT'S HARLEY QUINN. SHE IS DR BLACKWOOD." Roxy screamed nearly out of the front door. She spotted Annie. "Be careful kid." These were her last words as she was practically thrown into the white van and taken away.

...

"Aww kiddo. I am sorry." Dr Blackwood approached a sad Annie who was making her way to Ivy's cell. "She just went crazy on me."

Annie rounded on her. "She was fine. You must have said something."

"Now now calm down sweetie. I never said anything. Truth be told you did not actually know her for long. Plus think she cared about you? She would have dropped you in sludge the moment she was free. Take it from me, you try and try from these people and nearly all of them do not care."

Annie remembered something and grabbed Dr Blackwood's arm. "She said you were Harley Quinn."

Dr Blackwood gave her a confused look. "Never heard of her. Oh the Joker's girlfriend right?" She chuckled. "Geez maybe she should be declared insane. My name is Poppy Blackwood. I feel insulted to be compared to a lunatic."

"Your right. I'm sorry. I was just upset to see her go. Can get pretty lonely in here."

Dr Blackwood hugged her. "Don't I know it? Anyways best get back to our therapy sessions. We are late."

Leaving Annie to her thoughts, Dr Blackwood went into her office closing the door gently behind her. "Poor Roxy. Me, Harley Quinn?" She said sadly then started chuckling leading to more laughter and more until she fell on the floor hysterical. Wiping her eyes, she chuckled again. "Woo Boy. That is funny."

...

Roxy put her head in her hands in the van. "That kid is in trouble." She then remembered something. Looking in her pocket, she found a small tissue with the words "HA HA HA SUCKER" printed in black pen covering the white handkerchief with dark stains.

 **Until next time**


	12. Suspicions

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the likes again. Back with another update.**

Annie went off to interview Ivy as quickly as possible. She knew her dad was just around the corner checking up to see whether his staff were lazing on the job. Darting in and out between cells (she was good at that) she managed to reach Ivy's cell.

"Good afternoon Ivy. I apologise for the late. There were some important matters to attend to." Annie bustled around trying to find a chair. To her annoyance, Ivy just sat there with a smirk.

"More important than me? Why Dr Sharp, I am flattered." Ivy said with sarcasm. She raised her eyebrows as Annie hastily sat down in a chair and started to get her equipment out. Just then the door opened to reveal her dad.

"Oh good. You are doing your session sorry Dr Sharp. I will leave you to it then." He exited the room whilst Annie rolled her eyes.

"My, he does seem the annoying type dosen't it?" Ivy commented blowing her pretty red hair out of her face. "Tell me my dear, what colour do you bleed?"

Ignoring her, Annie spoke harshly. She still did not forget the time when Ivy mucked up her observation. "I want no nonsense today Pamela." She smirked this time knowing that Ivy hated her birth name.

"Oh dear we are getting loud today aren't we?" Ivy told her. Annie did not know what came over herself but she grabbed Ivy's plant containing a single sunflower off the table making Ivy jump.

"One by one. Look at them Ivy. The petals." Annie started to pick one petal at a time off the shining sunflower.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ivy shouted at her coming towards her.

"I want answers about a certain someone who used to work here. Harleen Quinzel. I have a hunch she has returned in some form or another." Annie stated dryly. She had her suspicions about Dr Blackwood since Roxy shouted out that accusation.

"Harleen Quinzel was a former doctor at Arkham Asylum. An intern just like you. However why ask me?" Ivy seethed still eyeing the plant. "You can look in her file if you are that interested."

"Every time I get to that stupid file, Dr Blackwood seems to be there. I caught her sneaking up on me the other day." Annie did not know what made her speak out the next sentence but she felt like she had to. "I think that Dr Blackwood is Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn."

Ivy looked at her for a few moments then burst out laughing. "I do not know where you get your information from Annie." She said her name to taunt the confused young lady. "But your sources and intuition is all wrong. Leave it to the professionals."

"For once I agree with you." Annie looked at Ivy sincerely. "I feel that nobody listens in this place. They are all morons. Especially my dad."

Ivy pointed to Annie's timer. "I think your time is up doctor thanks to your late entrance."

Annie nodded. "If you did know anything about Harley, please tell me Ivy." On that note she left leaving Ivy to panic. Once Annie had gone, she summoned a guard. "Bring me Dr Blackwood now."

"I will see if she is ready. She may be in a therapy session Ivy. Why, is your plant dying?" He laughed looking at the scattered petals on the floor.

Ivy controlled herself until Dr Blackwood entered. "Why Pamela, you called?" She grinned.

"No jokes Harley. She knows. Well at least she is very suspicious of you."

Harley put her hand up. "Ivy, who are you talking about?

"Annie." Ivy told her desperately. "I don't even know what you are doing here Harley. This is nuts. You are going to get caught and all for your precious Mr J."

For the first time, Harley looked worried. "Annie knows."

"Well she has a deep hunch."

Harley started pacing the floor. "Ok I need to do this quickly then. I have to inject all of the inmates at Arkham with this." She showed Ivy the needle with the blue serum contained in the tube.

"What does it do?" Ivy asked. "I am immune to all toxins remember."

Harley hugged Ivy. "Not you Red. You and Annie are getting out of here with me as soon as I finish."

Ivy hugged her back although thought about it. "Look what she did to my poor petals."

Harley laughed. "Oh boo hoo. I would have done the same things. You don't half go on about your plants Red. They are so boring." She stamped on the petals making Ivy grab her roughly.

"Don't you dare. When you work for the Joker, you become more of a monster than even I sometimes Harley. Now for the second time, what does the blue toxin do?"

"It just puts the inmates into a deep sleep that is all." Harley grinned.

"Then what?" Ivy asked.

"Well don't want to leave any surprises. Trust me, you and Annie will be fine. I will get you both out of here before the party. Now if you please." She motioned to Ivy holding her collar to which Ivy released abruptly. "Thank you. Now I must go. I have other inmates to inject. I have done most of them. Should be finished by tonight. Including Annie's Two-Face. See ya."

Ivy watched her exit the cell then heard her outside chatting professionally to the guard. "No, she was just upset because of her stupid petals." When the guard was not looking, she gave an angry Ivy a wink then left.

...

Annie was in her office packing things away as it was the end of another tedious working day. She was looking forward to tomorrow when she would interview Two-Face. Every so often, she peeks into his cell. A couple of times she saw him asleep. She also laughed at the memory when she kept knocking on his door to playfully tease him. His angry face calmed down when he noticed it was Annie messing around.

"Annie." He had barked. "Stop it." However he did not sound too cross. He heard her gentle laugh and it soothed him. Made him feel one...almost.

The joyful memory quickly faded from Annie's mind when Dr Blackwood entered. She opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Knock knock." She laughed.

Annie did not find it very funny and continued putting her work in her bag. She did not want to seem rude but let out a blunt "hi" as Dr Blackwood shut the door behind her.

"So how was your session with Ivy? Any better?" Mr Blackwood asked.

"Well it was shorter than usual since Roxy left." Annie shot the doctor an accusing look. Her grin just widened so Annie continued. "There is something not right about you. I think my dad was wrong to employ you."

Dr Blackwood came closer making Annie step back a little. "And what exactly are you going to do about it Annie. Your just an intern."

"You were once too." Annie smirked.

Dr Blackwood watched her closely. "Well we all were once. I don't want to fight with you Annie. I like you kid. Remember all of our chats. I feel connected with you in some way."

Annie hesitated. What if she was giving this woman a hard time when she is innocent? She started to struggle with all her emotions. "Dr Blackwood. I am sorry. I don't know what has come over me lately. It's this place. It does stuff to you. You spend so much time procrastinating and not messing up. Before you know it, you've gone mad as well."

"I get that Annie. Really. We need to help each other. Maybe you and me could go out tomorrow." Catch up." She turned to leave when Annie piped up something.

"I don't like clowns. They scare me."

Dr Blackwood turned slowly. "Do I scare you?"

"No." Annie stated.

"Good. I would not want to do that Annie. You seeing Two-Face tomorrow right. Have fun."

Annie watched her leave then hurried to the file corner. She put a finger along the pile of books but Harleen Quinzel's file had gone missing. It was right here. She had checked quickly at lunch-time but Dr Blackwood was spying on her. Wishing that she had the courage to take it out, she then thought up another idea. Two-Face could give her the information she needs. What Harleen looks like? Her mannerisms and personality? Relationships? The lot. Smiling to herself, she looked forward to tomorrow morning. It could not come quick enough.

 **Until next time. More reviews would be appreciated. I do take suggestions on board if you would like to see any more characters in thr story or plot ideas. Let me know. Thanks guys.**


	13. Revealed

**Hey readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Annie came in early the next morning to set up her interview with Two-Face. She only had half an hour with him and wanted to make the questions she would ask count. Approaching his cell door, she straightened her bun and wiped the crumbs of her breakfast off her clothes. She could hear him flipping his coin up and down non-stop. Sure enough when she opened the door, he was but stopped instantly because it was Annie. Blushing a little, she stepped inside. If any other therapist entered, he would pay more attention to his coin.

"Good morning Two Face. How are you feeling today?" Annie asked.

Two-Face shrugged but maintained his eye contact. Her hair looked nice in a bun and she seemed to have added a bit of red to her cheeks. 'Must be make-up' he thought.

Annie continued. "Our session is going to be a little different today. That is if you do not mind?"

Two Face chuckled. "Steady on doc."

Annie laughed with him then wiped a tear away. "I am steady. Deadly serious in fact. I want to know about a particular person. Do you remember mentioning to me about Harleen Quinzel?"

Two-Face nodded. "She is crazy. Don't need a coin to tell me that."

"What happened to her? Tell me everything you know."

Two-Face smiled. "This is a long story. Harleen Quinzel was an intern at Arkham Asylum. Her desperation to see the Joker was her downfall. He seduced her and made her think that Batman was the problem. Not that I am a fan of Batman per say but her obsession drove her crazy. She was never that well in the head to begin with."

Annie looked puzzled. "But she had a good career. Why throw her sanity away just for a cheap no -good scumbag?"

Annie's anger softened when she heard Two-Face chuckle. "Don't let Harley hear you saying that. Now her name is Harley Quinn the Clown Princess of Crime. I have had run-ins with her before. Stupid bitch stole my coin and threatened to throw it in a well. That smug smile as she dangled it over."

"Is she just misunderstood though?" Annie asked.

"HA HA HA. Well I don't think she is completely evil. Unlike me. Insanity comes from the inside Annie. It was always inside her but the Joker brought it out to full scale."

Annie cut in. "I don't think you are evil." She cupped his chin in her hands. "I want to help you." She started to lean in closer until...

"NO. I am a monster. Get away please Annie." He cradled his damaged face in his hands. His shout alerted Dr Blackwood who entered.

"Problem?" Unknown to Annie, she had a injection containing the same blue serum she used to inject the other inmates.

Annie nodded. "No Dr Blackwood. Thank you. We are just having a discussion."

Outside the cell, guards were starting to get suspicious. The inmates were all fast asleep.

"They have to be up soon for the doctors. Lazy buggers." One guard commented.

Annie could hear them alongside Dr Blackwood who looked strained. "Annie. I need to to give Harvey his medication. Since you are only an intern, you can wait outside."

Annie gave Two-Face a small smile then left. One of the guards started chatting to her and she engaged herself in a conversation about the different colour badges at work.

"You see this one has a parrot on it." The guard laughed. Annie made parrot noises and they laughed harder. Unknown to both of them, no laughing would take place in Two-Face's cell.

"I hear Dr Sharp has taken quite a shine to you." Dr Blackwood smiled at Two-face. He glared back at her. "Anyway." She held up the injection. "Happy times."

Two-Face moved his arm away. "You do not sound like a professional doctor." He muttered.

"How rude." Dr Blackwood mocked him. "Now give me your arm."

Two-Face made a swing at her. She dodged although her wig slipped a little to reveal blonde hair. "Whoopsie. Damm wig." She put her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said. Two-Face grabbed the wig.  
He then noticed the blue serum in the injection.

"That is not my medication and you are not a real doctor."

Harley squealed. "One of out two bozo. I am a real doctor." She laughed which caused him to grab her by the throat holding her up.

"Harley Quinn. What are you doing here? What is that stuff?" He hissed at her through clenched teeth.

"Oh this." She tried to poke it in him but he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "OW." She screamed.

"It's over Harley. I will tell them everything including Annie."

Harley let out a short laugh. "You tell her ugly and I will kill her. I can do it you know. So if you want to save your favourite doctor's life you better keep hush hush. I know you care about her. She cares about you too."

Two-Face let out a frustrated groan then threw her down making her crash into a nearby table. Two-Face then proceeded to run out of the unlocked cell. He charged down the hall and came face to face with an alone Annie.

"What the...?"

Two-Face grabbed her holding her tightly. "I am not going to hurt you Annie. We need to get out of here NOW."

Dr Blackwood emerged with her wig back on. "ANNIE. GET AWAY." She shouted keeping her professional demeanour.

"No Annie. She's..." Then he remembered Harley's threat. Growling, he directed Annie away towards the exit.

"Pretty silly Harvey. You have no place to go." Dr Blackwood shrugged. "GUARDS."

Guards came rushing in. Two-Face held Annie as if she were a hostage. "STAY BACK SCUM."

Dr Blackwood shouted out to the guards. "GET HIM." She noticed the warden approaching and had an idea. "Trust me. He would not hurt his favourite doctor."

Sharp looked confused. "What is she talking about? Annie?" When Annie did not say anything, he spoke out angrily to the guards. "Grab him and make sure he is transferred out first thing tomorrow."

Two-Face looked at Dr Blackwood with venom. He could see the corners of her mouth twitching as if she was trying to suppress the biggest grin. At the same time, she gave him a menacing glare and moved her eyes to Annie motioning him to give himself up. He did not want Annie to get hurt.

"I am sorry." He looked at Annie who was trying hard not to cry at this very moment. Before he could touch her hand, guards tackled him to the ground and restrained him.

"Annie. In my office. Now." The warden barked. Annie made her way. "Take him away now." The warden looked at Two-Face with disgust on his face.

Dr Blackwood approached Two-Face and whispered in his ear. He felt something go into his pocket. "A little something I gave Roxy." She muttered in her Harley voice and then switched tone when addressing the guards.

"Make sure he is locked up tight boys. We don't want him escaping now do we?"

One of the guards wolf-whistled which made Dr Blackwood turn and roll her eyes as the guards let Two-Face away.  
She fumbled around in her pocket and held up the injection. "Dammit." She muttered then made her way to the Warden's office to listen in. Pressing her ear up against the door she heard the Warden's bumbling tone.

"I just don't understand it Annie. You did not seem nervous at all. I am so glad you are fine but what is all this about your favourite inmate? You are not allowed to have favourites you know that."

Dr Blackwood could hear Annie mutter an apology.

"Back to your work Annie and please just try and keep it professional. Two-Face is a scumbag."

It took every inch of Annie's body to not fight back but she knew she was overruled on this one. She exited the room and heard running feat as she opened the door.

...

Two-Face took out the object Dr Blackwood had given him from his pocket. A tissue with the words HA HA SUCKER printed all over it made him grit his teeth.

"QUINN. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." He shouted amongst laughing from the other crazies in his cell. He knew that he would probably never see Annie again and was surprised to see a single tear appear on the tissue.

 **Until next time**


	14. Whoopsie

**Hey guys. Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

"Your here Two-Face. Blackgate prison. Lucky for you nutsos, you get a nice separate department away from the 'normal' criminals." One guard stated as he pushed Two-Face out of the van. Two-Face looked around and noticed he was in Blackgate prison car park.

"Shit. This place looks dull." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you expect? A hotel? Move it." The prison officers roughly hoisted him forwards and led him inside. All looked pretty normal compared to Arkham. The prisoners were playing cards, watching tv quietly and generally just getting on with day-to-day activities the prison offered. These included sowing, cooking, decorating and painting. Two-Face looked interested in the decorating and noticed one prisoner making a necklace out of sequins.

'I wish we got the opportunity to do things like this.' The light side of Harvey thought. "Annie would love this." He said out loud not meaning to. The other guards looked at each other and laughed.

"Think she would be interested in a creep like you?" One guard commented.

"Yeah not anyone's fault you have an ugly mug." Another laughed. Some of the prisoners chuckled. Two-Face grabbed two prison officers up off their feet.

"Dr Blackwood is Harley Quinn. You have to believe me. That bitch is getting away with everything. She is up to something." One of the prisoners, a red-haired biker girl looked up at this and stared at Harvey.

"SHUT IT." One of the guards pinned Two-Face down on one of the canteen tables making the other prisoners gather around.

"What are you all staring at?" Two-Face hissed at them. They did not seem too intimidated. Some of them went back to their game of cards and looked disinterested.

"Come on Two-Face. You know you are not allowed to be in here. Take him down to the basement cells away from the others." One senior guard commanded. Before he left, the red-haired girl bounded up to him.

"Recognise this?" She muttered showing him a tissue with the words HA HA SUCKER in black printed all over. Some of it looked smudged but Two-Face knew instantly the familiar object that was given to him yesterday. Before he could answer he got taken away.

...

Meanwhile back at Arkham Asylum, Annie was missing Two-Face. Her father was a little off with her since yesterday's incident. One thing that she was happy about involved her just coming in to some paperwork. There were no therapy sessions scheduled on her timetable for today. Annie had arranged with Dr Blackwood to meet for lunch in her office but kept beating herself up about the missed chance of reading Harleen's file.

Annie felt an idea flash straight into her head. "Dr Blackwood's office." She muttered to herself. Quickly, she got up and walked briskly to the office. Knowing that Dr Blackwood was in a therapy session right now, this would be the perfect time to search around for that missing file. Annie stepped in and began looking through drawers, tables and cupboards to find what she was looking for.

...

At Blackgate, the red-haired biker girl was on free time (being let out of her cell) so decided to go down to the basement to visit Two Face. It would not be easy as guards kept a close eye on her so she had to think up a plan.  
Noticing a bald, thick looking man entering the room she waved at him.

"Hey. Yes you. Baldy. Come here."

The bald man gestured a finger to himself mouthing "Me?" to which she nodded. He slowly made his way over to her with a big grin on his face.

"I need you to do a favour for little old me okay? What's your name?"

The man nodded. "Simon. Anything you say Roxy."

Soon enough, the prison officers crowded around Simon as he created a distraction for Roxy to enter out of the main hall and down to the basement. It wasn't hard as all of the prison officers were concentrating on avoiding hits and punches from Simon who had 'gone crazy' on Roxy's orders.

Making her way downstairs, Roxy found Two-Face's cell quickly.

"Well, well. Seems like me and you need a little chat." Roxy told him.

Two-Face glared at her but nodded. "Dr Blackwood is Harley Quinn. We need to escape somehow and find her."

Roxy shook her head sadly. "I know. You see I got this too." She showed him her own tissue with the same words printed on it. "I tried to warn the others including Annie but Harley is clever."

"Agreed." Two-Face looked nervous at the sound of Annie's name. His face turned to sadness and Roxy could see him getting agitated.

"You were her favourite. She told me." Roxy commented giving him a smile.

"I never cared so much about a shrink before. Let's face it, I will never see her again. She was the only one who made me feel...one."

A loud banging interrupted this sentimental moment. "OY. Your not supposed to be down here." A guard came running towards Roxy who gasped. She was taken away and mouthed three words to Two-Face.

"She won't win."

...

Annie was still searching for that file. She sighed. "Maybe this is a waste of time. Perhaps I am being too harsh on Dr Blackwood. I am being..." Annie cut her words off with a gasp as she searched under a cupboard with her hand. It felt like a file. It was. Wiping off the dust that existed, she noticed the name. "Harleen Quinzel" on the front. Why did Dr Blackwood take this? There was no time to answer as Annie heard footsteps coming from outside the hall. They were getting closer. Not taking any chances, Annie hid in a closet positioned at the back of the room behind the main desk. She held her breath and grasped the file tightly as she heard someone enter.

"Phew what a session."

Annie frowned. That did not sound like Dr Blackwood. It had a girly, thick and distinguishing New York accent to it. It did not sound professional at all. Peering out of the closet door ever so carefully she noticed Dr Blackwood sitting with her back to her at the desk.

"Of course I am sure Harleen. Nobody knows nothing. Those two creeps that did got out of here. I am clever like that unlike you."

Annie gasped seeing the doctor talking to herself. Why was she calling herself Harleen?

"What about the kid? You know I will not hurt her. HARLEEN PLEASE. GET OUT OF MY HEAD."

Annie became afraid as the doctor started shouting. She did not sound or act like herself at all. Annie just wanted her to leave so that she could escape with the file. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Dr Blackwood take off her hair...no wig. She had long blonde hair tied up in a bun. Annie closed the closet door very quietly and opened the file. A picture revealing Harleen's face made Annie feel sick. Knowing the truth, she waited anxiously. It was over if Dr Blackwood...no Harley Quinn opened the door. What would she say? Hearing Harley speak again, she pressed her ear up against the door. Opening it again would be too risky.

"Ahh. I feel great. Mr J will be so happy." She said happily reading her timetable. For what seemed like hours to Annie, Harley finally got up and exited the room. Waiting a couple of minutes, Annie took her chance to escape and opened the closet door. She held the file tightly and grabbed the door handle to get outside. Once outside, she carefully shut the door and turned around to see Dr Blackwood smiling at her.

"Whoopsie. Must have forgotten something. Don'tcha just hate it when that happens?" She gave out a giggle and pointed to the office. Annie winced as she heard her speak in her Harley Quinn accent. "Inside sweetie. Now."

 **Until next time.**


	15. You have no proof, kid

**Hey guys. Here is another chapter.**

Harley Quinn pushed Annie into her office and locked the door. Then she removed her disguise and laughed looking at the horror on Annie's face.

"What are you going to do to me? You lied about everything." Annie shouted at her. Instantly, Harley grabbed Annie by the throat and pinned her to a wall.

"Keep your voice down." She hissed. "You want me to get caught is that it?" Watching Annie nod yes made her chuckle. "Of course you would. True I have been lying to you kiddo. I had to for..."

"Your Mr J." Annie cut in spitting the words out at her as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. Harley shrugged.

"I believe that is mine." Harley snatched the file from Annie's hands. "You know Annie, you should not take things that do not belong to you. Especially my things."

"I am telling everyone." Annie spoke up bravely. "Your finished. I owe Roxy and Two-Face that. It was you wasn't it that set them up. YOU EVIL BITCH." Annie began trying to hit her but broke down into tears. "You know how much I cared about those two people."

"What about me? I cared about you too. Know why? You remind me of me." Harley grinned.

Annie sniffed. "I am nothing like you. Your a monster and you scare the hell out of me." She kicked Harley in the shin making Harley yelp. Annie ran for the door but did not get there in time. As quick as a flash Harley used her gymnastic abilities to dive for Annie giving her a swift kick in the back. Before falling to the ground, Harley grabbed her and threw her into the office chair.

"What should I do with you? Such a shame Annie." Harley pulled out an injection containing the blue serum. Annie tried to get up but was forced down again.

"I said sit." Harley said through clenched teeth. Then she sounded sweet. "Just a little prick I promise."

"No." Annie began to cry. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Annie sweetie please."

Annie started shaking. "What is it going to do?"

"Oh geez. Just put you to sleep that is all. Nothing to worry about. Since you like the closet so much, I think you can spend a little more time in there. We can always have a proper chat later in the car."

"CAR?"Annie started to protest but Harley stuck the needle in making Annie feel drowsy. Soon enough, her eyelids felt heavy and she fell into a deep sleep. Harley carried her to the closet, tied her up and locked it. She smiled as she stepped out of the office door and locked it.

...

"Harley?" Ivy looked shocked when Harley (disguised as Dr Blackwood) entered her cell.

"She caught me Red. I have to move quickly and give all of the inmates, except you of course, the yellow serum by tonight."

Ivy looked shocked. "Yellow serum?"

Harley tapped her nose. "It's a surprise."

"And what exactly are you going to do about Annie's mysterious disappearance?" Ivy asked watching Harley think for a moment.

"I got it." Harley brightened up. "I will just tell Sharpee that Annie wants to stay with me for a bit. You know as Dr Blackwood."

"I get it." Ivy dryly stated. "However what about me?"

"Like I said, you and her are coming with me Red. I got a car parked at around 3am tonight. I have to beg Sharpee for that night shift. Should get lucky as nobody wants to do it."

"I thought doctors did not work at night?" Ivy asked.

"Nah. Sharpee made this rule that one doctor has to in case of...accidents." Harley smiled. "But don't worry. People are sleeping. This doctor today says to me 'They are all sleeping.' I laughed in her face HA HA HA like that...then I shot her."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Your crazy Harl."

"She's in the boot of my car." Harley boasted closing her eyes and expressing her pride. Ivy pretended to clap and Harley frowned.

"Anyways see you tonight Red." Putting back on the disguise, Harley left Ivy alone in her cell with her plant for company.

As luck would have made it, Harley spotted the warden bumbling in and out of cells. He was checking up on doctors who messed around and did not get on with their work.

"Mr Sharp? May I request your attention?" Dr Blackwood walked over to him.

"Dr Blackwood? Briefly. I have to get on with paperwork. Have you seen my daughter?"

"That is what I wanted to talk about. Annie is not well. She has gone home...well back to my place. I thought it would be a good idea to practice therapy sessions there."

"Umm...ok if it would help her. To be honest doctor I feel she needs to try harder anyways. She did not sign out the naughty girl."

Dr Blackwood rolled her eyes. "Silly Annie. There." She signed Annie out then proceeded to ask something else.

"Mr Sharp. I am free to do the night shift for tonight if you like. Gives Annie a chance to rest and I am free tonight."

The warden thought for a moment then clapped his hands together. "Of course. After all nobody else wants to do it. Okay, Dr Blackwood you have twisted my arm."

Dr Blackwood laughed then walked away satisfied. Her lunch break was due and she decided to go out into the city to get some circus decorations for the big party ahead. Noticing that she had a free period ahead, she decided to take her time.

Upon arriving back at the Asylum, she went back into her office to do some paperwork. She opened the closet door and found Annie awake. Harley remembered that she had only given her a small dosage as she wanted to talk.

"Oh your awake?" Harley smiled.

Annie had a gag around her mouth and could only mumble.

"No use sweetie. Nobody can hear you. Anyways..." she took out her file and began to show Annie the information. "That's me looking fun and perky." Harley showed her pictures and turned the pages over. She could just about hear Annie mumble out something she had heard a hundred times before.

"Your crazy." Annie struggled to break free but the ropes were too tight.

"Blah blah blah. Heard it all before doc. You know it starts to get pretty annoying. Anyways I have just had a word with your daddy and he said I can do the night shift here so me and you can have some fun." She hugged Annie. "But first kiddo, your sweet and gentle clown friend has to do a job. Be right back." She laughed shutting the closet door. Walking over to the cupboard, she revealed a great number of injections filled with yellow serum. Putting some in her pocket, she walked out of the office and left Annie alone. 'May as well get some done' while I have a chance' she thought. It was pretty easy and quick as the inmates were fast asleep.

"Geez. This place is hopeless. They don't even check." Harley shrugged. "Move fool them. Ooh Mr J is going to be so happy."

...

Night came and the staff started to make their way home. The warden approached Dr Blackwood. "Have a lovely night." His voice dripped with sarcasm to which she gave a fake smile. Once the majority had gone, Harley finished off her work - injecting all of the inmates with yellow serum. Nothing looked like it was happening but Harley knew the outcome.

"Hey. Dr Blackwood right?" A guard passed her.

Dr Blackwood giggled. "Yes."

"I was just wondering if you would like to...I dunno go out or..."

Dr Blackwood waved him off. "Not interested."

"But..." the guard grabbed her arm. Big mistake. Dr Blackwood started shouting.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM OR SOMETHING. I AM NOT INTERESTED." As a quick reflex, she thrust an injection needle into his arm. "Uh-oh." She looked nervous.

The guard screamed. She could see his eyes turning bloodshot crazy and he started to convulse...foam dripping from his mouth. Dr Blackwood ran to the nearest window.

"Come here sweetie." She waved at him. He started towards her with a massive grin. "Feeling a little crazy?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Why are you?"

Dr Blackwood took off her wig. She did not care since the poor guard's mind was lost. "Yeah." She smiled back. "I think I am actually." She shrieked with laughter as she pushed him with great force. The man toppled backwards and went right through the window screaming.

"Oh dear." Harley looked down. "Looks quite a drop." She whistled and walked away skipping down the quiet hall.

 **Until next time**


	16. The circus is coming to Arkham

**Hey my lovely readers. Here is another chapter.**

"Right. Up." Harley forced Annie to her feet by gun-point and started to undo the ropes and gag. "I have released Ivy and she has escaped. Silly right? I told her to wait for me. That girl never listens. Ahh well. Move it kiddo." She nudged Annie with the gun giving her no choice but to follow her. "Remember any nonsense and I blow your brains out."

"You would not hurt me. You said so before." Annie wept.

"Yeah...I lied." Harley opened the office door and together they made their way out of the Asylum. Harley checked her clown watch. The time was now 12:30am. The two prison officers guarding the asylum were the only people she had to encounter and talk to. "Don't forget to smile." Harley prodded Annie in the back with the gun leading her to act normal.

"Hey." Annie smiled at the two guards. "I just came in to do some paperwork. I have finished so I will be leaving now."

The guards looked at one another and nodded. "Take care Miss Sharp. See you Dr Blackwood."

"Bye." Harley smiled. "Nice acting there kiddo." She said when they were out of earshot from the guards. "You been to acting school?"

Annie ignored her quips and continued walking to a red and shiny car. She got in at the back and watched Harley jump in the driver's seat.

"Brum brum." Harley laughed looking back at Annie who remained stoic. "Aww sweetie. Please smile. I wanna see your pretty smile." Harley lifted the two corners of her mouth up by her fingers. She then turned serious. "Serious Annie. Lighten up. Mr J will be very happy to see you."

"Mr J? The Joker?" Annie became very nervous. "Please don't take me to him. He will kill me Harley."

Harley shook her head. "I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you. Plus it will be nice to have a female sidekick around as long of course you are not in love with my puddin." She watched as Annie pulled a face. Harley laughed. "That's all righty then."

Harley drove Annie out of the car park to the Joker's secret hideout. Looking out of the car window, Annie could see a group of thugs throwing bricks shouting for their mates to come down. On the other side of the road, she watched as two men winked at one another then grabbed an old lady's purse shouting back "THANKS MAM."

Annie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She watched Harley drive and was thankful she was not speeding. "I don't want to be your sidekick." Annie blurted out. She waited for the shouting to begin but Harley just sang

"Take a break and play a while do da do da  
Guarantee I'll make you smile. Ooh de do da day."

Annie could feel the corners of her mouth twitching and started to giggle. She tried her best to stop. Harley stopped at a red light and looked back at her.

"Aww glad to see you laughing. You like my singing?"

Annie frowned again and continued looking out of the window. Surprisingly, Harley chuckled. "Aww so your back to being Miss Grumpy again." She pulled a grumpy face and Annie's mouth started to twitch again. "You wanna smile? Come on Annie. Give us a smile." Harley laughed. "Ooh we're here."

The hideout was concealed under a small house in the most dangerous areas of Gotham. The house looked run-down. The curtains in the windows looked tattered and the front door had graffiti on it. Annie stepped out of the car and saw the words "DEAD END" sprayed in green paint across the door.

"Looks like I am dead." Annie commented. Harley overheard her and tutted.

"Don't be so silly Miss A. Inside now."

Annie stepped inside into the dark hallway. A chandelier hung above her although it was dusty and made the place seem even more eerie. The carpet was torn up to reveal a wooden hard floor. A rat scurried his way past Annie and Harley making them both pull a face. Annie continued on until she heard laughter.

"I don't want to go down there." Annie pointed to the staircase which led to the basement. The evil laughter was coming from there and made Annie feel sick. "I am out of here."

"No you're not." Harley pointed the gun to Annie's head.

"GO ON THEN. SHOOT." Annie yelled closed her eyes waiting for the shot. She felt nothing. Opening one eye she saw Harley had shot the wall opposite to her. "See I knew you wouldn't." Annie smirked.

Harley roughly grabbed Annie's arm. "Nobody likes a smart aleck. Think you can beat me? Go on I will give you ten seconds to run." Harley smirked back at her. Annie did not waste any time. She ran hearing Harley count down.

"10,9,8,7..."

Annie ran out of the door and started to run towards the car.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME." Harley's voice rung from inside. She cart-wheeled outside and started doing multiple flips. Annie was horrified to see her pull out a bazooka from behind her back. "I would get away from there if I were you." Harley grinned as Annie ran away from the car.

BOOM. Harley had aimed the bazooka for the car. "Oh dear." She looked thoughtful. "Now poor Annie can't escape." She started laughing. Before she knew it, Annie tackled her to the ground and tried to grab her gun.

"NO" Harley screamed as Annie took the gun and pointed it at Harley. "Kid...come on." Harley gave a nervous chuckle. "Okay do it." Annie struggled. She looked at Harley smirking at her and she felt weak. Rolling her eyes, Harley took the gun off her. "Here. You pull the trigger like this." Harley pulled the trigger and water splashed into Annie's face. "HA HA HA. You should have seen your face." Harley laughed. "Thanks for not shooting me though kid."

Annie did not understand why. Harley was dangerous and insane. Why couldn't she pull the trigger? 'Is it because I care about her as much as she cares about me?' Annie thought. Harley stopped with her mocking laughter and gave a gentle smile. "I care about you too."

Annie swallowed. "I'm scared of meeting the Joker."

Harley breathed in. "Really. I was excited and nervous at the same time when I first met him. He is a challenge. I admire that in a person. You are a being a bit of a challenge now Annie but you're sweet and fun." Harley blew a kiss at her making Annie roll her eyes.

"Stop fooling around."

"But that is me kid. I fool and joke. It is who I am. Why you trying to hide your true self? I saw you laughing in the car. Having a silly moment. I also know the way you interacted with Two-Face." Harley tried to put on Annie's voice. "Ooh Two-Face...ooh kiss me Two-Face."

"Shut up." Annie rolled her eyes but grinned. "I was never like that."

"You were gushing over him at times. Think I am blind to love kid? Anyways better be off. Mr J will get angry if we keep him waiting."

Annie was led inside again and followed Harley down to the basement. All Annie saw when she entered was the back of a chair with a person sitting in it.

"Harl? Is that you?" The Joker started laughing again. "What kept you? Ready for our little trip to...WHO ON EARTH IS THAT?" Joker shouted when he turned his chair around.

"Mr J. This is Annie. Remember the doc I told you about. She is such a sweetie. Can I keep her? Oh please, please, please."

The Joker growled making Annie step back a little. Then he erupted into laughter. "Why not? Could be fun. After all I would love to see the look on the warden daughter's face when we go back to Arkham."

Annie gulped. "You're going back to Arkham? Why?"

The Joker clapped his hands together. "To finish what we started of course. Harley, she's all yours but she better not mess this up for me."

"She won't puddin. I will be keeping a special eye on her." Harley told him hugging Annie. Annie did not pull away. Quite the opposite. She wanted to cling onto Harley and not go anywhere especially with a maniac like the Joker.

"Ha ha come on then. We will take the car."

Harley nodded then remembered. She gave an uneasy chuckle. "About that puddin. You know I never really rated that car."

"Nonsense Harl." On that note, the Joker, Harley and Annie made their way outside. Harley mouthed to Annie. "I'm busted."

Sure enough the Joker got impatient. "Well, where did you park it?"

"Umm...heh." Harley held up the bazooka.

"HARLEY..."

"But I did get those circus decorations to make Arkham look all fun and pretty. Plus I got a little outfit for our sweet Annie here." Harley stated holding it up by it's coat hanger. The outfit was that of a ballerina costume equipped with glittery tights, a pink masquerade mask and a white bow for the hair. "You will look so cute." She smiled turning to Annie. Annie nodded in approval to the outfit. It did look pretty nice.

"What time do the inmates go all crazy?" The Joker asked.

"3am. Better hurry. We don't want to miss it."

The Joker erupted into fits of laughter. "Right kiddos. The circus is coming to Arkham."

 **Until next time**


	17. Take-over

**Hey guys. Another chapter up and ready. Enjoy.**

As soon as the Joker, Harley and Annie arrived at Arkham, they started unloading some circus decorations out of the car they had stolen. Annie hesitated but knew that the Joker could turn on her if she did not help in some way. Harley had whispered to her to try and help with the menial tasks.

"Well looks like we are here. I can't wait till 3am. I think...a magic show would cheer up those loonies and guards alike. Not that they are different to each other anyway." The Joker said shrugging. He laughed wanting both Annie and Harley to do the same. "Problem is the majority of staff have gone home including the warden. No fun there."

Harley came up with a suggestion. "Maybe we could wait till the morning puddin. The inmates will be in their cells anyway."

The Joker rolled his eyes. "I suppose."

Harley had to nudge Annie before she let out a nervous chuckle. Harley let the Joker walk on a bit before turning to Annie.

"Listen sweetie. Whatever happens I will look after you."

Annie scoffed. "Sure. Face it. You do anything he says because you are a doormat." Annie left Harley to her thoughts and walked on.

...

The night guards had an easy job of keeping the inmates in check since all of them just slept night and day. Nobody complained or called the police to investigate. If anything, everyone seemed thankful however the warden had a different view. He thought that this was all a hoax and the inmates would wake up eventually.

"Maybe they only pretend to be asleep when we are watching. However I don't get about how they eat or drink."  
He had said to various members of staff who just simply shrugged it off.

Nonetheless at 3am all of the inmates would not be sleeping. Although all of the staff would have wished that it would have stayed that way.

...

"Ahh Dr Blackwood. Dr Sharp. What is that?" One of the guards asked as Dr Blackwood and Annie came arrived at the main doors carrying a big black box.

"It is just supplies." Dr Blackwood cheerfully stated.

"That is great but we still have to check." The guard muttered coming over to the box. Annie looked at Harley who was biting her lip and grinning.

"Ok you asked for it." She said opening the box to reveal The Joker who sprang up and plunged two knives into the guard's chests. Annie felt sick at this and tried to run but Harley caught her arm.

"Looks like she is trying to escape." The Joker frowned.

Harley glared at Annie then turned to Joker with a smile. "No she's not Mr J. She just is a little nervous about the magic show."

The Joker gave out a laugh. "Well see you in a bit." He laid back inside the box and closed it. "A little help her girls. This box is not going to move by itself." He shouted from inside.

Harley pulled Annie over to the box. "Do it if you ever want to see your daddy live." She hissed. Annie breathed in then grasped one end. "We are taking it to my office."

Once inside Dr Blackwood's office, Dr Blackwood removed her disguise and told Annie to get changed into her outfit in the closet.

"Your familiar with the closet?" Harley teased. "Ooh you will look so pretty."

Annie went inside the closet and started to get into the ballerina outfit. She blinked out tears here and there and sniffed a couple of times. She was terrified and had no idea what the lunatics would both do in the magic show. The time had just turned to 3am and both Harley and Joker clapped their hands together.

"Looks like we do not have to wait till morning after all." The Joker grinned as he heard noise and laughter coming from all of the cells. "They are all mad. The guards will investigate leaving us to swoop in and take control of the Asylum."

Sure enough, the guards were confused as to how the quiet and peaceful inmates all started becoming raving mad at once.

"Quiet in there." One guard banged on Scarecrow's door.

"Ivy has escaped." Another muttered. The guards were starting to panic. An escaped prisoner. This would indeed cost them their jobs.

"How did this happen? What on earth is going on?"

One guard opened Killer Croc's cell ready to give him a telling off. "NO YOU FOOL." Another came chasing after him. Too late. Killer Croc was now looking as savage as ever and jumped at the guards in his mad state. His mouth was foaming and his eyes looked that of a ruthless killer. The guard's screams were heard leaving more guards to come. Some of the night doctors were held back and protected. Whilst they were distracted, both Joker and Harley started letting all of the crazy inmates out of their cells.

"It's Joker and Harley Quinn." One guard panicked. "They are releasing the inmates." He tried to make his way to the control panel but Harley got there first and held the gun up to his head. The guard started sweating when he saw the Joker whistling and walking up to him. It was even more horrific seeing the inmates being let out and seemed even crazier than before.

"Greetings there. I am flattered you know who I am Mr umm..." He held up the guard's name badge. "Pointer. I invite you to our glorious magic show that will be taking place at 7am when your colleagues and delightful boss get here. For now I would like you to remain calm." He chuckled whilst Harley tied the guard up.

"You will not get away with this you evil clowns. People will realise what you have been up to."

The Joker let out a sigh. "Gee. I really thought you would be excited. People? What people? You did not even do anything when the inmates were sleeping. That is neglect you know."

"N-e-g-l-e-c-t." Harley spelt it out spinning the guard around in the chair. "Ooh better check on Annie." She rushed to the office and saw Annie in her dress. "Oh Annie you look lovely." Annie noticed the genuine tone in her voice and felt flattered. However when she stepped outside and saw the chaos, she shrank back.

"I can't go out there. They are all crazy."

"It's ok. Mr J will talk to them." As if on cue, the Joker spoke in a microphone and his voice projected from the speakers all over Arkham.

"Ladies and gentlemen. There has been a slight change in tonight's procedures. Since all of you have been behaving so nicely, me and Harl thought it best we treat you to a magic show. Hosted by us of course. No need to thank us please." The Joker laughed. "As soon as the chumps who hold you down and look up at you as if you are the scum of the earth, well let's just say that it is your turn to give back the favour."

...

"All very quiet in here." The staff chuckled as they came in at 7am ready to start their working day. The warden followed behind. It did seem very eerie.

"No point in even having an asylum." The warden rolled his eyes. His statement was about to be contradicted when a massive outburst coming down from the hallway scared the staff.

"It's the inmates. THEY ARE FREE AND RUNNING TOWARDS US." The staff tried to go out the front door but both Killer Croc and Bane stood there blocking their escape.

Looking up at the control panel booth, the warden could make out three people. One of them was tied to a chair, the other was holding a microphone and the last of them was jumping up and down in joy.

"Good morning staff. I thought we would try something a bit different today. After all, work is boring isn't it. Coming into a dull and dreary asylum would make anybody feel depressed." The Joker's voice echoed. The warden looked terrified.

"The Joker. Here." The person tied to the chair was moved to the front of the booth to reveal her face. The warden's face now turned papery white. "Annie?"

"It's a shame you had to shoot the other guard Mr J." Harley glanced back at the dead guard laying at the back.

"Had to give the chair to someone." The Joker told her.

Harley hugged Annie. "Yes but remember this one is mine. Nobody hurts her."

"Fine Harl as long as nothing mucks up this show."

At this point, the inmates had gathered all of the staff into a corner. The Joker came down with Annie and Harley. Harley had Annie at gunpoint. "Nothing to worry about sweetie." She whispered in her ear. "But if you do something funny then I have no problems shooting your dad. Got it?"

Annie nodded and played along. What else could she do? She was helpless. All of the inmates looked so menacing now that they were out of their cells.

"Let's make our way to the theatre room." The Joker laughed.

"We do not have a theatre room." The warden cried. "Just let my daughter go. Please. I will do anything." He spoke. The Joker put his hands up.

"Hey I am not the one in charge of her. Talk to Harl."

"NO." Harley wrapped her arms around Annie protectively.

"Well I will call it a theatre room as I am in charge here now. Plus it has a stage and lots of seats." The Joker shrugged slapping the warden's face.

Harley burst out laughing but Annie tried to struggle out of her grip. "You will not get away with this." Annie mumbled.

"Watch us." Harley muttered.

Once inside the theatre room, the Joker clapped his hands and waved to the audience. On the left side, there sat the inmates all chanting loudly and laughing. On the right sat the frightened staff and warden who by Joker's request sat at the front. There was an inmate present at every exit in the room. There were steps leading up the seats so it looked more like the layout of a cinema. At the front was a stage in which the Joker, Harley and Annie all sat.

The Joker stood up and spoke with a loud booming voice. "Friends welcome to the Joker's..."

"And Harley." Harley piped up making the Joker frown.

"And Harley's Magic Show. We hope you will have a great time and live to the end. Well don't be so rude audience on the right hand side: CLAP."

Out of fear, the staff clapped.

"This will not only be a magic show but also Harley will read out some questions."

"Kind of like a quiz." Harley pointed out.

"Let's hope you play along and guess correctly for your own sake. LET THE SHOW BEGIN."

 **Until next time**


	18. Magic show

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The audience waited in anticipation as the Joker and Harley started setting equipment out for their magic show. Harley was focusing on the decorations and the Joker was preparing for the box trick.

"Sorry folks. Give us a minute. We did not know where we could conduct our fun games." The Joker gave a hearty chuckle.

Annie just sat in a chair. Joker was about to say something but Harley gave him a look. She then walked over to him whispering in his ear."Just leave her Mr J."

"You better know what you are doing with the kid." The Joker said nastily.

Harley nodded and turned to Annie giving her a warm smile. Annie was too frightened to return the smile and kept to her glum and scared face.

When the equipment was set up, the Joker turned himself to the audience.

"Ladies and Germs. I would like to welcome all of you to our one and only Joker and Harley's magic show.. Talking of Harley..." he looked back at her angrily as she still was putting up the decorations.

"Sorry puddin. Just give me a sec."

The Joker sighed. "Women. Anyway onto our first trick for tonight. I bet you can all guess what it is." The Joker gleefully stated as he pointed to the box trick set in the middle of the stage. "Harley you are taking ages. Leave them."

Harley turned around. "But puddin I..."

"I SAID LEAVE THEM." The Joker walked over to her shoving her to Annie. He then sniffed in anger and turned back to the audience whilst Annie helped Harley up.

"And you put up with him because..." Annie rolled her eyes at Harley.

Harley did not answer but patted Annie's hand in gratitude for helping her.

"Now I will need a volunteer. Any takers? Let's have someone from the right side of the audience." It was obvious that nobody would volunteer so Joker decided to pick one. He closed his eyes. "Eeenie meenie miney YOU." He laughed choosing an unfortunate young doctor sitting in the second row.

"No I don't want to." The doctor refused to move. In defying the Joker, Harley somersaulted to the second row making the crowd gasp.

"I think he was talking to you bozo. MOVE IT." She thrust a gun in his face so he had to obey. Walking slowly, he made his way to the stage.

"Let's give it up to uh...what's your name kid?" The Joker asked placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Tom."

"Well Tom here is your chance for fame. At least a minute of it."

Tom gulped. "Are you going to kill me?" The left side of the audience chanted "Yes" but Joker put up his hand for silence.

"Now now. Let's not jump to conclusions. Come on then. Inside."

Tom put one foot in the box. "Please." He looked at Harley with pleading eyes. He glanced at Annie who was looking down. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"No talking to my assistant now Tom. Some of these docs can be real flirts can't they Harl? Heck you were even one." The Joker burst into fits of laughter. Harley gave out a fake chuckle. She was more concentrating on Annie. Why did she feel so fazed by her?

Once in the box, Tom's teeth started chattering. He could see the bright white lights gleaming down on him. He hoped he would die quickly. Harley brought the swords over and the Joker took one.

"Must go one at a time." He started to slide the swords into the side of the box. The audience waited and watched Tom's reaction. He squealed every so often but did not show any sign of pain and he clearly was not dead. Once the third sword went in, Harley held out her hands to reveal that was the last of them.

"Oh well." The Joker opened the box to reveal a well and healthy Tom. "See nothing to worry about. Give Tom a clap everyone." The audience clapped. The right side looked relieved but there were always other games.

"Harley the next game please." The Joker asked.

Harley held up a placard saying 'Russian Roulette. "Ooh I love this game Mr J. It is very tense."

"Indeed it is Harl. Who is going to be my lucky volunteer? I will pick someone from the left side this time. How about you?" He pointed to an inmate who shook uncontrollably.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yep. Come forward to the stage." The man did so. "Tony Mars. Paranoid Schizophrenic. We all know the rules. Harley the gun please and just tell the losers who do not know."

Harley cleared her throat. "Ahem. The aim of the game is to not shoot yourself. Ooh and take turns kiddies."She threw the paper she was reading from away and watched with glee. Turning to Annie she muttered "Want some popcorn kiddo?"

"I want Batman to kick you two sorry little asses." Annie shot back.

"Ha you wish. That screwy old bat will never know."

"What are you going to do with me after this magic show?" Annie wondered.

Harley just walked away not answering Annie's question. Annie sat there pondering. Whatever came out of this would not be good. Harley walked over to the table full of equipment. Picking up two guns, she walked towards the Joker and Tony.

"Good luck. There is one unlucky bullet. Let's see who gets it."

The Joker held the gun up to his head and took his first shot looking confident. Nothing happened. Tony gulped. He was shaking so bad he did not steady the gun properly.

"Come on Tony. There are more games after this."

Tony put the gun up to his head and fired. He laughed when nothing happened. "The voices are telling me that I am going to win."

The Joker and Tony took multiple turns. Nothing happened.

"Eurgh this is getting boring." Harley rolled her eyes.

"True. Plus we have ran out of time. Give me your gun Tony." Tony gave the gun to Joker with sweating hands. Wasting no time the Joker shot him dead in the chest. All of the audience gasped. Even the left side started to look worried now.

"Hey. I played fair. It was his turn next anyway. He just had an unlucky shot." The Joker laughed putting down his gun which had no bullets in it whatsoever. "Anyway bring on the next game."

Harley took out her placards again and put it up high showing the audience. "The Guillotine." She laughed.

 **Until next time.**


	19. More fun and games

**Hey guys. Another chapter is up and it is not looking good for some.**

The guillotine was presented in the middle of the stage by Harley who struggled to move it. Annie had refused to help and just wanted Batman to come. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? The audience gasped. A few of them did not even know what a guillotine was and were shocked to see the barbaric object even included.

"Did you know the guillotine was originally used for a more humane method of execution?" The Joker asked the audience. "Fun fact for you kiddies."

One of the brave prison officers stood up. "Nothing humane about this." The others looked around at him knowing that he had just made a death wish. However the Joker waved it off. "I thought about choosing my volunteers more fairly this time."

Harley brought out two spinning wheels and hanged them on the wall. The first wheel consisted of numbers from 1-20. There were nine rows present in the theatre room. Harley gave the wheel a practice. "You see?" She said spinning the wheel. "Whoever sits in that row will be our lucky volunteer."

"And the second row?" The Joker asked although he knew the answer. After all he was the one who planned it.

"The second wheel shows numbers from 1-10. There are ten seats in each row. So we will spin both wheels to get that volunteer." She span the first wheel. "Row 2."

All of row 2 awaited their fate. The rest of the rows relaxed a little for now. Harley span the second wheel. "And it is number...4."

The Joker smiled. "Whoever is in row 2 seat 4, stand. You will take part in this trick. Unless anyone else takes an offer?" The unlucky doctor got up. The warden felt sick. He knew that the Joker could go on with this for ages. The torment would get to people eventually. Obviously nobody stood up and the doctor looked around frantically.

"Please someone help me." It was a pitiful sight. Annie felt so sorry for the poor man. The remainder of the audience kept silent and waited with bated breath.

The man positioned himself in the guillotine and waited for the blade to chop off his head. He knew he was going to die. There was no hope or reasoning with these people. The last thing he would see if the audience who did not want to know clapping at whatever the result.

The Joker take out a card. "Now audience this man's life is in your hands. I am going to ask three question. Best two out of three wins because I am generous like that. Question one: Who is everyone's favourite villain in Gotham? I will give you a clue, it is not Harley." He burst into fits of laughter whilst Harley frowned. She span the wheel and muttered something about "lousy men" and told Joker the person who was going to answer all of the three questions. Annie was trying to point to the Joker but Harley blocked her way.

"No cheating sweetie."

The cleaner stood up. "The Joker." He answered.

"Ding ding right answer. Question 2: What food do I despise? Clue it is red. Ha ha ha." He looked at Harley who rolled her eyes. "I know you know Harley."

The cleaner stood up again to answer. "Strawberries." He shrugged.

Harley put her thumb down. "Oh dear. Nope. Cherries actually."

The Joker rounded on her. "HARLEY. I WAS SUPPOSED TO ANSWER. STOP TRYING TO STEAL THE SHOW. Question 3 and you better get this one right otherwise this guy is..." He made a gesture by pointing to his neck pretending to cut it with his finger. "What is your name anyway? Sorry forgot to ask in all of my jollies."

"Brian." The doctor was closing his eyes.

"What are the two names Harley calls me?"

Harley did a tiny squeak. The Joker just stood there grinning and patting Brian's face.

"Umm Mister J and..." He looked at the poor man whose eyes opened and were as wide as anything. His teeth were grinding down and sweat poured from his face.

"Some sort of food or dessert...honey?"

"WRONG. Right answer is puddin. You know what that means. Sorry Brian. This is your last act." He laughed as he pressed a button. The blade went very quick. Annie had to look away. No scream was heard. Just the sound of someone rolling off the stage as the audience sat there not even wanting to breathe. The curtain closed to clean up.

The Joker composed himself immediately whilst some of his men removed the head which had fallen off the stage. It took them a few minutes to set up for their next trick. In that time Annie had tried to run again but was tied up by Harley who looked squeamish.

"I wish I never looked." She gagged. Annie gave her a hard kick sending Harley toppling backwards. She regained herself looking angry. "Look kid, Joker does not know but I deliberately did not put on the second wheel seat number 8 as I know you daddy sits there. You want me to add it on?"

Annie gasped. "Why?"

"Because he is your parent and I care about you."

The curtain rolled back up and held two steaming pots of green gloop. The audience knew it was threatening and started to shout out.

"Now now folks. Let's keep this show rolling. Just to be clear this is another question round and the steaming pots are holding acid. Trust me it burns. I need two volunteers for this one. Harley? If you please."

Harley span the two wheels and announced the row and seat number. The two volunteers (one doctor and The Riddler) sat on two platforms which rose up into the air above the steaming pots.

"Ok there will be three questions. If one gets the answer right, the other will go down a peg."

Harley cut in. "So you are playing against each other?"

"Yes thank you Harley."

"No problem...PUDDIN." Harley said the last word loudly and the Joker knew what she was hinting to.

"Question one for the Riddler. "Why are you more unpopular than me?"

The Riddler scowled but looked down at the acid below. He had to play into the Joker's hands a little. "Because you are better."

"And smarter?" The Joker pressed on.

"NO. I AM SMARTER. YOU HEAR? ME." Suddenly his platform went down a peg. "No wait..."

"Sorry Ed. Wrong answer. Question 1 for the good doctor. "My flower on my jacket squirts out a certain something. What is it?"

"Ummm...water." The poor innocent doctor answered. His platform went down.

"Wrong. It is acid which is where you are going if you do not answer correctly."

"Even I knew that." The Riddler scoffed.

"Well that is why it is more fun Ed. Giving you a challenge." The Joker smiled. "Question 2 for you: Which of the Arkham guards is most annoying?"

"That is easy. Aaron Cash. Thinks he knows everything." His platform did not move.

The Joker clapped. "Well done. Where is Cash anyways?" He peered around. Harley went up to find him.

"Can we just get this over with Joker?" The Riddler asked nervously. Suddenly his platform went down again.

"No speaking when I am Ed. You are not playing the game fairly. Poor doctor...what is your name? I am terrible right Harl?"

"Sure thing Mr J. I think I found Cash for ya. He is in the seventh row.

"Oh yes I see him. Stand up Cash." The stubborn guard nodded no but Harley dragged him down. "You are annoying. All those times you picked on me and poor Croc." Joker shot him in the chest making everyone jump. "If you cannot play the game nicely, do not play at all I always say."

Whispers filled the theatre room. Was Cash dead? They looked at blood pouring from his body onto the stage floor and said no more.

"Anyways back to business. Oh dear Ed one more and you are going. Just don't be calling yourself the Joker now you hear? That is my name. Plus Harley would have two men to choose from."

"Yuck. Ed?" Harley put two fingers in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Question two..." he looked at the doctor.

"Doctor Thomas."

"Doctor Thomas." The Joker cleared his throat. "Who is your favourite inmate?"

Doctor Thomas thought for a moment. "I would have to say Ivy." He stated. Harley's face turned a little green.

"Wrong answer. You should not have favourites Doc." The doctor's platform went down.

"Ooh last question and you are both level. If someone gets this wrong then it is hello green face for them. It is so tense folks. In fact, whoever shouts out this first and gets it right will win. The prize is your life. It is a riddle."

The Riddler punched the air. The answer was in the bag.

"I see without seeing. To me darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?"

Both Riddler and the doctor shouted out together. "You're as blind as a bat."

The Joker smiled. "I know." He took a razor sharp boomerang and threw it cutting loose one of the contestants.

The doctor fell...fell into the steaming pot of acid only having one thought. "But I got the answer correct."

 **Until next time.**


	20. It's over Joker

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter. Enjoy.**

"That was unnecessary Joker." Riddler argued as his platform came down to ground level slowly.

"That was just the beginning. I think Ed deserves a big round of applause for surviving this." The Joker grinned turning towards the audience. Most of them clapped out of fear but others were getting over the shock. "For my next trick...I would like a volunteer to come and spin the wheel. No offence Harl."

"None taken Mr J."

"And if one of you party poopers do not volunteer I will just pick someone."

The audience tensed up. Nobody was going to offer until...

"I will do it." Annie stood up. She felt scared and her legs were wobbly but Harley had promised no harm would come to her. What better way to spare innocent people's lives? At this point, Harley became enraged.

"SIT DOWN." She pushed Annie back on the chair she was sitting on.

"Now now Harl if she wants to be the lucky person to have a go then stop being the jealous type." The Joker beckoned Annie over to the wheel. "Well my dear, give it a spin."

"No Mister J." Harley came marching up to him. "You said I could look after her. Please. Pick someone else from these lot of suckers. But not her." She wrapped her arms around Annie protectively. Annie struggled.

"But I volunteered."

The Joker laughed watching the two girls struggle and looking daggers at each other. "Now now ladies do not fight. Why don't we let Two-Face settle this with his coin? Whoops forgot he has gone."

"AARGH." Annie wrenched herself from Harley's grip and ran at Joker knocking him backwards and giving him punch after punch.

"YOU CRAZY CLOWN. I WILL KILL YOU." Harley gasped grabbing a hold of Annie whilst the audience looked on in sheer terror. To their relief, the clown prince of crime laughed.

"HA HA. Gee Harl. You have had an impact on this little slugger."

Harley struggled angrily with Annie who was trying to go for him again. "Stop it kid. Sorry puddin. She will be sitting down now." It was a struggle but Harley managed to tie up Annie to a chair and pointed an accusing finger in her face.

"Nobody and I mean nobody touches my puddin. You got that kiddo?"

"PUDDIN? YOUR PUDDIN? Your nothing but a bitch." Annie yelled.

SLAP.

Harley slapped Annie's face and the Joker laughed talking into a microphone.

"We could have this gig all night kiddies. However I want to get on with the show. I want YOU to be my volunteer." He pointed to a guard in the third row who sat even lower in his seat. "YES YOU."

Slowly, the guard made his way down to the stage. Harley and Annie were still glaring at each other. The guard approached the wheel and noticed one seat was missing from a row. He was about to point it out when Harley held a gun up to him. The Joker was too busy getting a piece of equipment ready to notice Harley's threat.

"Just spin the bloody wheel bozo." She hissed. He did and everyone watched fearfully as it went round and round.

"Round and round it goes,  
Where it stops nobody knows" - Harley sang. It stopped on row three."

Before the guard could spin the second wheel, the Joker grabbed him. "No no. Row three. You are going to have a taste of my new present."

The people in row three (both left and right side) all started chatting to one another in fear. Questions buzzed through each individuals's minds and the other rows showed nothing but relief yet sympathy for the poor souls about to be Joker asked all of the other remaining rows to stand at the back of the room away from the third row. They did not need to be told twice. There was a scuffle as everyone hurried to get away giving sad looks to the ones in row three. One of the people in row three tried to hide and go with them but was instantly shot by Harley.

"CHEATER." She shouted out behind Annie who covered her ears. "Heh...sorry sweetie." Harley muttered.

The Joker waited until the rest of the rows moved aside and then started firing random shots at the people in row three. However, they were not bullets but some sort of green gas.

"Ok kiddies." The Joker waved to the other rows. "You can sit back down in your rightful places now. Row three come down to the stage please and stand over there." He pointed to a corner of the stage that was away from him, Harley and Annie. They obeyed and everything seemed normal. They felt fine and even started to wonder if they would be all right. Unfortunately for them, the gas they were exposed to was taking effect. One of the people started to laugh shocking the rest. Then a couple more started until all of row three were laughing so hard they could not speak or do anything else. Some of them even fell to the floor and pounded their fists on the ground. Others were trying to speak. One person uttered a single "help" but nobody could do anything but watch them die laughing. Once dead, the gas left them with a permanent grin.

"Look at all those smiles." The Joker's voice sounded soft but his eyes were sadistic. Harley squealed in delight.

"Alright. Who's next? I think one more row should be up for it." The Joker waved his can of laughing gas in front of the audience making them shrink back in terror. "You can pick a row Harley girl."

Harley pretended to have a think. "Who is annoying?" She grinned looking at the people in the rows. She looked at Annie who nodded "no" to her.

"I will pick row number...

"IT'S OVER JOKER." A stern voice echoed through the room. Annie knew that voice and felt relieved.

"Uh-oh" Harley gulped.

"Where are you BATSY?" The Joker laughed walking around the stage.

"Umm..Mister J." Harley pointed to up and the Joker saw the Dark Knight hanging from a pole leading down to the theatre room's curtain.

Batman came gliding down on his cape and landed on the stage. Harley stuck by Annie who silently cheered Batman on. The Joker laughed.

"Finally came to join the party huh Bats? Oops excuse me." He chuckled stepping over a grinning dead body.

"Shut up." Batman said through clenched teeth. "You piece of slime."

"How did you get in here?" The Joker asked.

"There was a small window behind the curtain. Unlucky for you, you did not notice. I heard some sort of commotion was going on at Arkham from two prisoners in Blackgate prison. When I visited, they seemed desperate to tell me of your plans including the Doctor Blackwood scheme. No doubt you killed her and replaced her with Quinn."

"Excuse me. Don't forget about yours truly now." Harley laughed throwing the can of laughing gas at him and laughing.

"BATMAN WATCH OUT." Annie screamed.

"A little too late toots. He's a goner." Harley smiled. Batman held up his cape to shield himself from the menacing green gas. Once the gas had cleared, he saw the Joker and Harley running up the stairs trying to head towards the exit. Annie was still tied up and was being dragged by Harley.

"She's slowing us down Harley." The Joker said irritably.

"I don't care." Harley shot back. "I'm keeping her." She stuck her tongue out at Joker who raised a fist. Harley closed her eyes but the fist never came. Upon opening them she saw Batman had blocked his hit and punched Joker in the gut causing him to fall back down the stairs.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW." Batman shouted to the terrified people who were still sat in their seats too scared to move. However they seized the opportunity and crowded out. One of them even stood on Joker's face trying to escape.

"Spoiling my fun again Bats?" The Joker took out a gun and aimed it anywhere. He noticed the warden being one of the last people and running towards Annie and Harley.

Harley shouted at the warden. "SHE'S MINE SHARPEE. BACK OFF."

"Annie we are going." The warden said in a panic.

BANG.

Annie watched as her father's eyes widened. He clutched his chest which was leaking with blood. She heard the Joker's maniacal laugh and felt sick as she watched her father collapse down the stairs leaving a trail of blood on every step.

 **Until next time...**


	21. Showdown

**Hey guys. Another chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks for all the people who likes my story.**

"NO DAD." Annie struggled from Harley's grip. Harley herself looked shocked at the sudden move made by Joker.

"No sweetie." Harley said quietly grabbing Annie whose eyes started to flood with water. Harley brought her close and Annie started to sob. She could not help it. Looking up, Harley could see Batman rushing towards the warden. She watched as he checked his pulse and though his serious expression never changed, his eyes narrowed in anger towards the Joker.

"You murdering scum." Batman seethed.

"Oh Batsy. I was wondering when you would show up. A little late you know. I expected you earlier. I just could not help myself. How many people had to die tonight before you showed your big bad demeanour? Who told you anyway?"

A dark and sinister voice came from behind the curtain. "We did."

Both Two-Face and Roxy Rocket emerged from behind the curtain looking grim. Harley gasped.

"Look Harley." Roxy pointed to Annie's dead father. "See what this has done? You cannot look after her. Not with him around at any rate." She glanced at the Joker. The Joker himself noticed his clown princess glaring at him.

"You did not have to do that puddin." She quietly stated. It was a struggle for her to speak up to her lover but after seeing the devastated look on Annie's face, she could not help herself. Looking at Annie's strained and tearful face, she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Perhaps guilt. It was not the first time but it seemed to be the worst.

"I am sorry sweetie. I will look after you I promise." Harley almost spoke in her Harleen Quinzel voice. The Joker stood up.

"Now Harl, let's talk about..."

BANG.

Harley used her punching glove to hit Joker backwards sending him into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Let's not." She said softly hugging Annie tighter. "I am sick of you treating me like a guppy. Your on your own puddin." Harley was about to run out of the door with Annie but Two-Face blocked her exit.

"Your not going anywhere lady." He shook his fists at her threateningly. Roxy ran up the stairs and stood beside him. "Annie." Two Face-held out a hand to her which she took. His eyes filled with sorrow. "I am sorry. I..."

Harley took out a gun and pointed it at Two-Face, Roxy, Joker and Batman who were all starting to crowd around her. "I said back off." She seethed. Annie tried to get away but Harley's grip was too strong on her.

"Harley..." Batman tried to reason with the deluded clown girl. "You can't do this. Think about Annie. She has just lost her father."

"But she has me B-Man."

"I know." Batman waved Two-Face and Roxy back a little as they were getting Harley more agitated. "Someone you feel close to. A close friend. You need help Harleen. Maybe Annie could..."

"DON'T CALL ME HARLEEN." Harley yelled at Batman. "I am no way as hell going back to Arkham."

"That's it. I have had it." Roxy lunged at Harley knocking the gun out of her hands.

Through the commotion, the Joker decided to make his escape but Batman got to him first. "You are going to Arkham Joker." He then noticed a jet pack on Joker's back.

"Funny things what you find in hidden cardboard boxes. Toodles." He laughed as he activated a button and directed himself towards the exit. Along the way, he knocked both Roxy and Harley who had engaged in a fight. Batman went running after him determined to not let his arch-enemy escape. Meanwhile Two-Face grabbed Annie's hand and together they ran out towards the Asylum's car park. They could see the Dark Knight gliding away in the night sky after a flying Joker who cackled.

"Can't catch me Bats. WOO HOO." He shouted out over the streets of Gotham. "If I had a few bombs and a gun right now." The Joker sighed watching people gasp up at him and pointing. He screamed as he saw Batman getting closer and closer.

"Help HELP." He started to laugh. "This costumed lunatic is after me." He started to wave at the crowd of people who had gathered to watch.

Batman threw a batarang at the Joker's jet pack which started to sizzle. "ARGHHHHHHHHHH." The Joker tried to steady himself but the jet pack was going out of control. With it's last ounce of strength, the Joker tumbled down. Quickly, Batman took out his grapple and shot it down near Joker.

"JOKER CATCH." He proceeded to tie it to a gargoyle's wing on a nearby building so that once the Joker had caught it, his strength would not be as great as the marble stone gargoyle perched up high.

The Joker did indeed catch the handy gadget and Batman landed next to the stone gargoyle to pull him up. "Just in the nick of time Bats. I thought I would go splat." The Joker laughed making a quick swing at Batman's stomach. He missed. Hitting his fist against the gargoyle he yelped.

The police were called by the bystanders below. They arrived in a helicopter and shone a bright white light on both the Joker and Batman. One of the police officers held up a megaphone.

"Thank you Batman. We will take it from here."

The Joker gave out a sob. "Are you really going to let them take me?"

Batman thought for a second. Surely the Joker would just escape again and hurt more people. Why should he be given the opportunity to create havoc? It was a long way down to the ground below and yet seemed fitting for this maniac.

"Pencil me in Bats. What are you thinking? Should I or should I not?" The Joker laughed. "Why am I worried? You would not kill me. You need me. Aside from these clowns in uniform who quite frankly do nothing, you and me have a connection. A bond if you will. You know I will just break out again? Why not?"

Batman snapped out of his dark thoughts and grabbed the Joker closer to his face. "Because unlike you, I have one rule."

"Not to kill?" The Joker asked.

"Right." The Batman nodded to the police officers. He wondered sometimes if there would ever be peace in Gotham. Cleaning up everybody's messes was not easy.

"You did well tonight you know." A voice called out from behind Batman as the police lowered him down.

"Jim." Batman nodded to his friend and police commissioner "I..."

"Say no more. Frankly, it is you and me in this together." They both gazed out at the Gotham skies. "Time and time again we do this. Why? It is like a never-ending cycle. If it was not for you, Gotham would be..."

"Gone. As long as there is hope Jim. Goodnight. Until the next time."

On that note, the Batman glided off the building leaving Jim to be alone and hear the cackling laughter from down below.

...

"We have to be careful. Who knows where that bitch is?" Two-Face was still hiding behind cars with Annie. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Annie asked.

"Roxy. She said to me that she had the vehicle covered."

Suddenly, they saw a red-haired biker chick running to them in the distance. "GUYS. SHE'S COMING."

Two-Face and Annie saw no-one but decided to take Roxy's word for it.

"In the car" Roxy waved them over.

Two-Face got in the front with Roxy whilst Annie sat in the back seat. "I thought you had a rocket." He mumbled.

"Ahem...It got damaged. Let's go." Roxy smiled a familiar grin. Her blue eyes glinted as she drove out of Arkham.

 **Until next time...**


	22. Deceit

**Hey guys. Another update just for you. I am gaining more and more ideas for this story.**

The Joker was marched off back to Arkham Asylum. He laughed all the way with Batman keeping a close watch on the nearest tower.

"I wonder where Harley girl is?" The Joker asked a dumb looking guard who shrugged. "No? You wouldn't would you? I will be out of here in a jiffy. You hear that Bats wherever you are? A JIFFY." The Joker laughed until the main door closed and Batman could see no more of his enemy.

Batman made his way to the Batmobile which was parked on the outskirts of Arkham. He noticed a couple of thugs glancing at it and approached them slowly.

"Hey dude look. It's the Bat freak." One thug muttered to the other. "Let's scarper." They both ran off leaving Batman to enter his car and communicate with his butler on the bat computer.

"Alfred." Batman addressed him.

Alfred appeared on screen and maintained his serious attitude. "Master Bruce. Any luck?"

"Joker has been captured and taken back to his rightful place." Batman confirmed. "I have heard that Harley Quinn is also back at Arkham. I will be heading back to the manor now."

"Righto Master Bruce. See you soon. Alfred out." Batman smiled.

"He stole my line." He muttered. Even Bruce Wayne enjoyed a joke now and then although he would never let the criminals know that. Batman had to be as menacing as possible. After all, being a criminal and committing chaos was no funny matter. Heading home, he felt content but the night was young. Batman planned his night - have dinner then head to the Batcave to do some detective work on the bat computer.

...

"Are you feeling okay Annie?" Two-Face asked. 'What a stupid question.' He thought. 'She has just lost her father.'

Annie kept silent in the back. She did not feel much like talking. Her father was a domineering man but that still did not mean that she wanted anything bad happening to him. Hearing Roxy mumble a familiar tune in the front made her feet dance to the movement. It distracted her from all of the bad thoughts. It actually sounded...funny. Roxy kept her eyes on the road but spoke.

"So shall we go somewhere fun? I need a thrill. What about the fun fair?"

Two-Face rolled his eyes. Annie did not feel in the mood but agreed as she knew how thrill-seeking Roxy was. Roxy stopped back at a traffic light and looked back at Annie.

"I am really sorry about your dad."

Annie nodded. "It's okay. I don't really feel much like the fair though."

"Well truth be told. I actually have a secret hideout there so I thought we could spend the night. That is if it is okay with you of course?"

"Sure." Annie nodded trying to smile.

"That's the spirit." Roxy said brightly and continued driving.

Ten minutes later, Annie heard fairground music. Peering outside the car window, she noticed bright fairy lights glittering nearby. She saw a mixture of rides from the carousel to the big wheel.

"Wow." She gazed at the spectacular scene in front of her making Roxy smile.

"Let's go into the fun house." Roxy suggested pointing to a small house with a clown face painted on it spinning round and round. Annie paused. It reminded her of the Joker and Harley. Roxy saw Annie holding back.

"Are you okay?" She called back looking concerned.

"Yes. I am sorry. Not my kind of thing. Where's your hideout?"

Two-Face got out of the car and looked around. "Looks cheap." Even he could not admit the fair did look pretty. He looked up at the big wheel and had a vision of him and Annie sitting in it.

"Like that would ever happen." He muttered. Nobody heard him.

"Come on guys. This way." Roxy pointed to the fun house. "The hideout is in the basement of the fun house."

"We don't have to go through this stupid thing do we?" Two-Face growled.

Roxy blinked and smiled at him sweetly which made him feel weird. He knew Annie did not feel comfortable. Walking over to her, he nodded and held out his hand. Annie took it gently and together they made their way inside the fun house.

...

"I must say Master Bruce you are hungry tonight. May I interest you in a jam tart for dessert?"

Bruce wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yes thank you Alfred. Come and sit with me will you? A dinner is supposed to be sociable after all."

Alfred took a chair and sat down. "You seem to be out most of the time now. Being sociable is not part of your job description."

Bruce huffed in reply. "I am trying Alfred."

"I know you are sir." Alfred then went to retrieve the already made jam tart for Bruce. After all if he did not want it, Alfred would. Bruce smiled when he saw Alfred looking at it hopefully when bringing it in. As soon as Alfred set the plate down, Bruce started cutting the jam tart in half.

"Here Alfred. Let's enjoy this together." Not only was Alfred Bruce's butler but his confidant, a friend who he needed in the most desperate times. Spending more time with him was an enjoyment. Bruce knew he needed some sort of thrill and excitement in his life.

"Wait." Bruce dropped half of his jam tart upon having a terrible thought. "Alfred, I need to get to Arkham Asylum."

"But sir, you have just got home."

"I have to check something. I should hopefully be back soon." Bruce started putting on his Bat suit. "Maybe one day I will get peace." He left Alfred sitting all alone with half of his jam tart.

"Maybe." Alfred said sadly to himself

Batman raced to his car and drove quickly to Arkham. "How nice it would be...just one night." He muttered sadly to himself. "But I can't." He parked the car and then ran in through the main doors.

"The Joker. Now." Batman told one of the guards who looked taken aback. One guard stepped forward but felt nervous.

"You do not have the authority to be here."

Ignoring the guard, Batman stepped forward and made his way to the holding cells. A doctor passed him and seemed much more eager in helping Batman.

"I appreciate what you do. Joker is scum. This way." Batman walked with the doctor who introduced herself as Dr George. She was in her mid forties and seemed always quiet when Batman visited. He was surprised she felt confident around him and was pleased to see her addressing him with a warm smile. Once at Joker's cell, she turned to him.

"Give him hell Batman." She then left the two alone together.

"Oh heya Bats. Miss me already?" He laughed.

"Be quiet." Batman said with hatred in his tone.

"Ooh getting agitated? Such a shame. I am sure we will be together again soon."

Batman's face remained expressionless but he walked away. Doctor George was waiting for him around the hallway.

"Harley Quinn's cell now please." Batman walked with Doctor George. He noticed her struggling to say something and waited. Waited...

"It was horrible you know." She blurted out suddenly. "That game night with the Joker. I was working on a night shift and I was just so afraid. I thought my life would end that night."

"You're safe now doctor. The Joker is put away. If I can just see Harley's cell..."

"Of course. This way." Dr George allowed him to follow her. "We kept her away from the Joker for obvious reasons."

Once they had reached Harley's cell, Dr George left Batman once again and waited down the hall. Batman glanced in and saw Harley sitting in her chair. However, she was faced backwards from the cell door. Just sitting there. Still as anything. Batman went down the hallway and approached Dr George.

"I need to get in that cell. Something's wrong."

Dr George panicked. "How do you know?"

"I need to get in that cell." Batman repeated and Dr George nodded fiddling with the keys. Slowly, she opened the door and stood back to let Batman inside.

"Harley..." Batman placed a hand on the chair and turned it around to reveal Harley with her eyes closed. A big grin had been painted in green on her face. Batman looked closer and noticed her clothing: a biker outfit. He pulled at her wig and saw a dark-red haired woman slump down on the floor.

"Roxy." Batman gasped.

 **Until next time.**


	23. Not so different

**Hey guys. Ready for the final chapter? Not to worry - a sequel is on it's way titled "The Intern 2." I have had so much fun with this story. Plus I have an idea for the sequel. Thank you to all my lovely readers especially The Pineapple Approves" who has stuck by this story and our looney pms.**

Batman took out his injection gun to try to cure Roxy. Suddenly, her eyes shot open like a bullet. Her fingers started to move a little and she started laughing like mad. Batman injected her with the cure but listened to her words through all of the laughter.

"HA HA HA...She's got Annie...HA HA...Took my place." On that last note, she drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

"She will be alright once the anti-venom kicks in." Batman assured two guards who had approached the scene in hearing Roxy's maniacal laughter.

Doctor George hung back telling Batman that she would take care of Roxy. Batman nodded and ran out of Arkham to try and find Harley, Annie, Two-Face and possibly Ivy who had still not been sighted. The Dark Knight rode in his Bat-mobile to various locations as to where he thought Harley Quinn might be.

...

"Geez it's dark in here." Annie told 'Roxy' and Two-Face. They had been led by 'Roxy' to a secret hideout down in the basement of a fun house. The basement was a large space although was accompanied by a dressing table and a single bed. Pretty lights dangled from the mirror which had "HA HA HA" written in red lettering all over it. A run-down bumper car was placed in the corner of the room. Models of fun fair rides were kept on the single bed.

"No kidding." Two-Face muttered still not happy with the arrangement and not noticing the mirror's words. Why a fun house of all places? They were a place for kids. Clowns even. On that thought, Two Face's eyes widened. "ANNIE RUN." He yelled startling the intern.

"What? Why?" Annie asked nervously. Too late. Harley took off her disguise and charged at them both with a hammer located under the dressing table. She tried to whack Two-Face but Annie pushed him out of the way. Falling to the ground she looked up to see the Clown Princess of Crime grinning at her.

"I knew you would fall for that whole disguise trick. You people always do." She laughed taking another swing at Two-Face's head. He dodged in the nick of time and wrestled with Harley whilst Annie reached the door. It was locked.

"Aww you looking for this kiddos?" Harley pointed to a chain around her neck which had the key attached to it. "GAHHH." She screamed as Two-Face tackled her to the floor pinning her arms down. "ANNIE GET THE KEY." He told her."

Annie rushed over and broke the key from the chain. "Come on Harvey. Let's get out of here." She put the key in the lock and tried to open the door. It still would not budge. "Harvey it's not opening." Not thinking, Two-Face let go of Harley's arms to help Annie. Hearing Harley's shrill laugh behind her, she turned. Two-Face was down on the ground out cold. Harley dropped her hammer. Half of her jester hat had fallen to one side revealing her blonde hair. Annie looked twice as nervous when Harley laughed as she approached her holding out her arms.

"I have missed you." She said stumbling a little and giggling.

"What have you done to him?" Annie gasped trying to wake up Two-Face.

"Bang bang." Harley made a gun movement and laughed hysterically. "Nah I am just kidding. He just took a whack." She pointed to her hammer then ran to the bed collapsing on it breaking half of the ride models. Her blue eyes shined with madness and were fixated on Annie.

"My Mr J got caught but at least I have you doc. You and me can hang out. Be my sidekick. I know you would love it."

Annie glanced coldly at her. "Your crazy. Like I would ever be your sidekick."

Harley took off her damaged jester hat and marched over to Annie looking as mad as ever. "You think you can just talk to me like that? I made you. Who got rid of that stupid observer? Who helped you stick up for yourself against your pitiful excuse of a dad. I was trying to do right. You think you can judge me for that?" She grabbed Annie and pushed her up against a wall. Annie tried to push her back but Harley pinned her arms to her sides. "I was there for you kiddo. I care about you. It's weird you know. I never thought I could care for someone who is so...well normal."

"Maybe I am not normal." Annie told her. "That is why you took a shine to me. After all, who is normal right? What would you define as normal?"

Harley gazed at her and let out a short chuckle. "Yeah. It just takes a little push."

"Oh you mean like this." Annie used all of her strength to push the clown girl away.

"Ooh you're tough. I admire that in a lady." Harley smiled.

Annie eyed Two-Face again making Harley impatient. "Geez he is fine Annie. We can hide out here until B-Man..."

"You know he will not give up. He will find you and send you back to Arkham. You need help Harley." Annie sat down next to her and speaking softly.

"Why? You want to be my doctor?" Harley smiled back noticing Annie becoming more relaxed. They both sat on the bed.

"These are cute." Annie held up the ride models. "Too bad you broke half of them." She chuckled.

"Heh...yeah." Harley picked up one of a clown figure. "Still afraid of clowns my dear?"

"Not anymore. Sometimes we hide ourselves. Our true selves from the world because we are different. Society does not accept those who are different. They pretend to but they do not really."

Harley tucked a strand of hair away from Annie's face. "You would make a good doctor. Don't let anybody tell you different. Ooh come here." Harley took some make-up from one of the drawers from the dressing table. She took out a lipstick and painted Annie's lips. Annie let her. Harley looked like she was having fun and doing no harm so what was the fuss. "Close your eyes kid." Annie did so and felt Harley mark her eyes with eye-liner and mascara. She felt Harley powder her face and draw two circles on her cheeks. After a couple of minutes, Harley squealed. "Ok done. Let me take you over to the mirror. Keep your eyes closed." Annie let Harley guide her to the mirror. "Ok and OPEN."

Opening her eyes, Annie gasped as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Harley had turned her into an innocent looking clown. She had circles coloured in red on her cheeks accompanied by red lipstick. Her green eyes stood out with the black mascara and eye-liner. However the rest of her face was powder white. Annie's long blonde hair had a little powder in it but she did not mind.

"I look funny." Annie giggled.

"Maybe we are not so different." Harley spoke in her Harleen voice and a tear made it's way down her face.

A knock at the door startled them both. "Annie? Are you alright?" Batman's voice came from outside the door. Both of the clown girls looked at each other.

"We have to help him." Annie nodded at Two-Face.

"I will make a deal with ya kid. If you can promise me something, I will make sure Two-Face does not come to any harm."

Annie rolled her eyes. "What is it? Help you escape? Hurt Batman?"

Harley smiled softly and whispered in Annie's ear. "Be my doctor at Arkham. That way I will be with Mr J and you."

Annie smiled hugging Harley. "Done."

Batman broke down the door and saw the two girls hugging. Harley grinned at him offering her hands. "Okay B-Man bring me back to jail." Batman raised his eyes staring at Annie who chuckled a little in knowing how silly she looked with a clown face.

"I am fine. Thanks Batman."

"And Two-Face?" Batman questioned seeing Two-Face's body on the floor.

Harley blew a raspberry but Annie looked at her making her stop. Harley took a deep breath and spoke to Batman. "Harvey Dent has made great progress under Annie's care."

"I know." Batman nodded. He turned to Annie. "I trust a few more sessions and the Wayne Foundation will fund his release from Arkham providing there is no trouble when he is released."

Annie gazed at Harvey. "He would be grateful." She planted a small kiss on his cheek and smiled at Harley who winked at her.

"We all better hurry. The police will be on their way. They will not be so lenient."

"Then why are you? Are you not supposed to be all menacing?" Annie piped up.

Batman watched as Harley went on a little. "I listened into your conversation. You have my word that you will be Harleen's new doctor at Arkham Asylum.

Hearing police sirens, they all ran out of the fun house. Batman carried Two-Face whilst Harley and Annie ran hand in hand. Grappling to the top of a nearby building, Batman watched with Harley, Annie and Two-Face as the police searched the fun house.

Harley put something in Annie's pocket. "A little something to use in our session." Annie nodded and they all made their back to Arkham.

"Gotta clean my face." Annie muttered to her.

"You better. They think you would have gone nuts too." Looking at each other, they laughed saying one word and rolling their eyes. "Society."

...

"Judging from Dr Sharps's observations and records, I believe that Harvey Dent should be given an early release if good behaviour carries on in the new few sessions." Bruce Wayne stood up at the Asylum Committee meeting.

"Dr Sharp. Do you agree?" One committee member asked.

Annie stood up. "Yes. I have also another request. Starting from now, I would like to be Harleen Quinzel's personal therapist here at Arkham."

One of the members rolled his eyes. The rest discussed it amongst themselves. To this, Bruce Wayne stood up.

"In light of what has happened, I believe Dr Sharp should be given a chance at this. After all it was Harleen who supported her through her first experiences. If any harm is to come by it and I doubt there will then I agree."

One friendly - looking committee member smiled at Annie. "Your requests are granted Dr Sharp."

Annie jumped up and down. She could not help it. "YES." She cheered. She had two cells to visit. The first being Two-Face. Upon leaving the room, she did not notice Bruce Wayne's kind smile as he watched the joy on her face.

Hearing the news, Harvey smiled and threw his coin on the floor, ignoring it. Kissing Annie lightly, his eyes welled with tears.

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much Annie." Annie kissed his forehead gently then made her way to the second person she had to see.

"Guess who is your new doctor?" She laughed entering Harley's cell.

Harley's eyes widened. "It's you, isn't it? Oh Annie." She embraced her in a hug. Remembering something, Annie took out the object Harley put in her pocket. It was the clown figurine.

"We are not so different." Harley reminded her.

Annie nodded. "No we are not."

Bruce shook hands with the committee members and walked out of the Asylum. The last thing he heard was Harley and Annie's laughter echoing throughout the Asylum.


End file.
